Sakura One Shots
by UNCPanda
Summary: Previously 80 day challenge Part 2. A bunch of Sakura one-shots with a bunch of different pairings. Pretty much any pairing under the sun, I take requests.
1. Tobirama

Pairing: Tobirama X Sakura

Prompt: Pain in the Ass

* * *

He was a pain in the ass. The Nidaime Hokage was strict, unforgiving and as previously stated a pain in the ass. In the two years since he had been brought back from the belly of the death god, and made alive by the Sage of the Six Paths he had been nothing but, you guessed it, a pain in the ass.

After Naruto had stopped Sasuke and stopped everyone from turning into white zetsu, Tsunade had died due to using too much chakra, leaving the four previous Hokage to take charge of the village. The Shodai had taken charge of the rebuilding of the village, while the Sandaime had taken over getting the academy back together; the Yondaime had taken on the job of going through and assigning missions on top of being a father to Naruto. Which left the Nidaime to go through and get the structure of the village back in working order; this included everything from setting up a new police force, to getting the merchants back in business, and everything else that went into running the village. This required an assistant. Shizune was his first assistant; she knew where everything was and where Tsunade had put everything. However after a one night stand with one Genma Shiranui she had found herself pregnant and released from duty. After all being the assistant to one Tobirama Senju was a stressful job, and pregnancy and stress did not mix.

This left Sakura with the job. Like Shizune she knew where everything was, she had just been too busy the first time around, running the hospital, to be considered. The second time around they had been shorthanded due to the influx of missions and the title of assistant had been added right along with the title of head of the hospital. Even so she had been determined to go in with a good attitude, knowing that she could handle both jobs and the Nidaime. After all she had survived training under Tsunade. However from the moment she had walked into the office that first day determined to be cheerful even though she also had to run the hospital, the Nidaime had been yelling or baring orders at her without so much as a please. A week in Sakura was certain that Shizune had gotten pregnant simply to get away from the man. By week two Sakura was considering going out and finding a man herself. By week three Sakura hit her limit and began yelling back. They had yelled until they were both hoarse and had lost their voices.

This required them to develop some sort of silent communication for the next few days. Even after they had regained their voices they continued to use the signals and soon they were moving as a synchronized team. In fact they seemed to be the only ones that could handle each other. Tobirama was capable from bringing Sakura down from her yelling and ranting fests after a bad day at the hospital when certain shinobi, Kakashi, wouldn't come into the hospital by themselves and she'd have to go out and chase them. Sakura was able to soften Tobirama and keep him from strangling those who messed up their mission reports or failed in completing a task that was set before them. When asked, most citizens of Konoha would say that Sakura softened the Nidaime and that he made her strive to be the best. They were the perfect team.

So, when after two years of being his assistant Sakura stepped down the entire village wondered why. That is until they began to notice that her belly had begun to grow and that one Tobirama Senju had become extremely over protective. So while Tobirama Senju was a pain in the ass, he was HER pain in the ass.

* * *

So the 80 Day Challenge Part 2 begins, Tobirama won! Go see the poll to see the overall rankings, I think I had something like 32 unique voters in a week, which is awesome! Leave a review for who you'd like to see tomorrow, if I don't get too many people voicing their opinion I'll return to the poll! See you guys tomorrow.


	2. Shisui

Pairing: ShisuiXSakura

Prompt: Because I Love You

* * *

Sakura peeked at Shisui over the top of her book; he was thoroughly immersed in his own book, something Itachi had given him. They had been married just shy of two weeks, and while he had moved ALL of his stuff into her, now their apartment she still found it strange that he had done what he done.

Shisui had started pursuing her soon after she had turned twenty and she had rejected him. It wasn't because he was cocky or arrogant or anything like that it was simply that he had been part of a clan, more specifically the Uchiha clan. If it had been the Nara clan or the Akimichi clan, Sakura would have said given it some thought, but she had been raised around the Uchiha Clan. Once team seven had been formed much of their time was spent at the Uchiha compound; Naruto didn't have parents and her own were civilian and wanted nothing to do with shinobi in general so it had just made sense. Because of that Sakura had had a ring side seat for watching how the clan was run, it was strict though friendly to its own members and had a low tolerance for outsiders. Loyalty to the clan also came first. It simply wasn't Sakura's style, and by the time she turned fourteen (and she was more than over Sasuke) she swore to herself that she would never put herself in the position to become a member.

When Mikoto started making hints, Sakura shut it down with all the subtlety Tsunade had taught her. When she turned eighteen and was requested as one of the clans head medics, she had accepted at the plea of Sasuke and for a better chance to study the Sharringan. Once in the position she began to see a lot more of one Shisui Uchiha. He was always polite and courteous if not a bit flirtatious, and when he asked her out in front of several other inured clan members, including Itachi, she turned him down with the very simple explanation that she didn't do clans.

It didn't deter Shisui, he was persistent but still kind and she continued to say no. It would be later, after a three month mission together that she would accept a date as long as nothing with the clan was involved. Their relationship continued and she had grown to love the man, though she refused to go to anything involving the clan together, because she did not do clans. Then he proposed, and the word came out her mouth before she could even think about it: no. He had given her that small smile that always made her heart flutter and taken her hand, and asked again and again Sakura said no; this time however she had made sure to shunshin away immediately afterwards.

In the following weeks Sakura reassigned someone else as the Uchiha head medic and avoided the Uchiha district as though it were the plague. She even refused to see Sasuke. Then she went on a solo month long mission. When she returned she was dirty, tired, and more than a little grumpy, but the minute she had stepped into her apartment she had known that someone else was there; it had been Shisui. He had been sitting there reading a book and had simply smiled at her and said welcome home. In return Sakura had taken a deep breath and been prepared to tear into him when she noticed that there was suddenly more stuff in her apartment. It had taken her only a few seconds to realize that it was Shisui's things and once again prepared to yell when he simply said "I left the clan."

That one statement had frozen her into place, and he had quickly followed up with "I cornered Naruto and got him to tell me why you hate clans so much, he sang like a canary." She had flinched at that and taken a step backwards in an attempt to put some distance between them, but Shisui had simply closed it wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her into his chest. She had begun to cry then, because he knew; he knew that it wasn't the clan that she had a problem with it was herself. When you married into the Uchiha clan you were expected to have children, especially if you were an outsider, it meant fresh genetics if you didn't have children you were seen as selfish or strange or as though something were wrong with you, but then again there was something wrong with her. That one fight with Sasori all those years ago, when he had shoved that sword into her had destroyed any chance she would have had at having children. The only one that knew was Naruto; it had been one of the few secrets he had kept over the years, allowing her to cry on his shoulder after she had been on maternity ward duty; which meant that if he had told Shisui, he had seen some reason to tell him, and Naruto was rarely wrong on those types of things.

That night Shisui had held her while she cried. In the morning she had asked him why and all he had said was "Because I love you, silly Kura." Two days later he had asked her to marry him and she said yes. They had gone out of the village to get married and had only returned the previous day. Waiting for them had been a card of congratulations from Mikoto and Fugaku, as well as a book from Itachi and another card from Sasuke and Naruto.

Setting her book to the side she crawled over to his side of the couch and kissed his cheek. Shisui had simply smiled, wrapped his arm around his wife and said "I love you Kura."

* * *

Shisui won out for today, with Minato in a close second place! Maybe he'll be tomorrows. If you do happen to be interested in the MinatoXSakura pairing I have a story called Whisper in the Wind which is purely about them, go check it out! Leave a review about what you thought and who you want to see tomorrow!


	3. Minato

Pairing: MinatoXSakura

Prompt: Aprons

* * *

Sakura was a master of many things, but cooking was not one of them. In fact Sakura was quite certain that she had the unique power to actually burn water. This meant that Minato did all the cooking, which was good because he was really good at it. Then again he should be. Minato had been cooking for himself since he was a child, his parents had died when he was young and his grandparents had raised him; when his grandparents had gotten too old to move towards the food quick enough Minato had taken over. When he began going on lengthy missions he had made sure to always have several meals prepared and frozen ahead of time, that way they only had to wait for them to heat up.

So of course when Sakura moved in with him, he had made it clear that he would do all the cooking. Even as a shinobi he had barely been able to stomach that one meal she had made him. Sakura accepted it with a shrug and took on the laundry while they both shared house cleaning duties. It was a system that worked for them, and provided some sort of normalcy during their hectic lives.

Not to mention it gave Sakura an easy gift for their anniversary; aprons. She had gotten him several whimsical ones throughout their time together and Minato always wore them. Not because he had to but because he actually liked them. Sakura didn't pick out just some apron with a random saying on it, she put some thought into it. There was the one that was simply blue with white piping, there was the one with his name printed on it along with Konoha's insignia, but his favorite one was the one she had made for the day he had become Hokage; just like the white jacket he had been given, it was white with the red flames and the words Yondaime Hokage printed on it. He had answered the door to more than one village elder or ANBU member in it, but he didn't care Sakura had given it to him and she smiled every time she saw him in it.

* * *

This one is quite short, but its' been a long day. I quite like the idea of Sakura not being able to cook, it makes her seem more real. I also really like the idea of Minato being a really good cook. For those of you wondering this is set in the Whisper of the Wind universe, whether I work this into the story or not, I don't know. Leave reviews and let me know who you want to see tomorrow, with any luck I'll have Whisper in the Wind updated tomorrow as well, I'm already half way done with the next chapter :)


	4. Nagato

Pairing: NagatoXSakura  
Prompt: That Letter

* * *

Nagato watched as Sakura slept. She had just finished a thirty two hour shift and had only been able to steal a few precious hours of sleep in that time. It had been five years since she had come to Amegakure as part of the Shinobi Alliance Peace treaty formed after the war, and six years since he had been brought back to life. When he had returned to Amegakure he had retaken his position as leader of the village and set to the task of making it a village to be proud of, a village based off of Yahiko's original dream. His first step had been requesting the aid of his fellow disciple's teammate, Sakura Haruno.

He had been one of three villages vying for her to come to their village and get their medical systems in order. He supposed it was Naruto and perhaps the memory of Jiraiya that finally persuaded the Godaime to send her apprentice to his village. The pink haired woman had arrived with an air of annoyance and soaked through to the bone, with a small squad of medic-nin following behind her. She had set to work with the goal of a year being more than enough time to get everything in working order. It took her three months alone to get the hospital organized and updated to her specifications and another ten months to get his medics to where she deemed adequate.

He didn't see her much; she would simply send one of her men to give him reports, preferring to work in the hospital and take the hands on approach. It was after the first four months, when he had seen her all of two times that he sought her out. He had found her in her office cursing the rain to the heavens above and he couldn't help the laugh that had bubbled out. Konan had always been so reserved, this woman however was anything but. She had turned on him like a snake, paying no mind that he was the leader of the village, before zeroing in on his legs. While he could now walk without help, he was nowhere near where he once was.

Without a word she had pushed him down on to the couch and immediately set to work on seeing what kind of damage had been done. She hadn't been able to fix anything that day, but he began to see a lot of her. Every day she would come into his office examine his legs and takes notes, and slowly but surely a friendship had come to develop between them. When she was finally able to fully fix his legs he expected her to disappear again, and while her visits were no longer everyday they were usually two to three times a week. Slowly she became a constant in his office, helping organize the paperwork and get things done in her spare time, with the simple explanation that she wouldn't be here forever and that the hospital had to learn to function without her. The statement had given him a bit of a pain in his heart, but he had quickly pushed it to the side.

Three months before she left, while they were working late he kissed her, and to his surprise she kissed him back. They pursued their relationship in those three months, knowing that eventually she would have to leave and return home; but they were shinobi and they took the happiness they could take.

When her year ended she left him alone in their bed in the middle of the night, leaving only a simple note. With another pang in his heart he let her go and put his time into running the village. Three months after she had left he received a simple message, written on plain white paper in Sakura's familiar scrawl; _I'm pregnant. It's yours. I'm keeping it._ He was sure that the smile that appeared on his face must have seemed strange to his secretary. He had immediately written Tsunade and set off to the village.

The conversation with the Godaime had not been a pleasant one. There had been a lot of yelling and a desk thrown through the window, until they finally seemed to come to an agreement. Sakura would remain a citizen of Konoha, the child would have dual citizenship, and be required to spend at least three months out of the year in Konoha, along with Sakura, the remaining nine months out of the year Sakura would remain in Amegakure as Konoha's ambassador and could be called back if needed . . . As long as Sakura agreed to it.

She hadn't been happy. She had told them with an array of finger pointing that her future was hers, and not for him to decide, and if he ever tried to decide it again she would leave his butt in that rainy excuse for a village of his, take their child with her and not come back. He had simply kissed her, noting the small little bump that showed as her shirt slid slightly up when she went to kiss him.

She had given birth six months later to a little red haired boy that they had named Shouta. For the first few months she had focused on motherhood, until she began to go stir crazy and returned to the hospital a few times a week for a few hours at a time, in which Nagato would take a break from his office and return home to spend time with his son. For the most part their lives had settled into a routine in the following years, with both of them finding a balance between work and home.

Smiling Nagato sat down next to her on the bed before he felt a small piece of paper being pressed into his palm. Glancing at his wife he found her green eyes opened and focused on him, before opening the small piece of paper. It was a blood test and down at the bottom was the word pregnant. She smiled at him as the door flew open and Shouta ran in, jumping onto the bed and diving into Sakura's open arms for a hug. Nagato just smiled that same smile he had worn four years ago, when Sakura had sent him that letter.

* * *

Nagato won today's challenge! I'll probably end up doing a separate one for Pein completely and maybe have Sakura join Akastuki or something. Whisper in the Wind will hopefully be updated today! So be on the look out. Leave a review with who you want and tell me what you think. Do you like that I've been doing longer one shots, or so you like the shorter ones? Please keep in mind that I can't promise that they'll always be this long, but I like fleshing them out and adding detail like this. Any ways I'll see you guys tomorrow!


	5. Sakumo

Sakumo had stumbled across her on the way back from a mission. Literally stumbled across her, face first on to the ground, he was only glad that it had been a solo mission and she had been unconscious or else he might not have lived it down. She had just been laying there, her pink her cut short, cuts littering her body, matched only by the bruises near them. He had considered the thought that it was a trap, especially when he saw the Konoha headband clenched in her fist; after all he would have remembered someone with pink hair. He had been ready to leave her there when he heard some mumbled words come out of her mouth, which he quickly realized was a prayer, before she fell back into unconsciousness. He had stared at her for a while after that, considering bringing her back to the village; it went against his better judgment and Konoha's White Fang didn't make bad judgment calls he did what he had to too protect his village, but when he turned her chin to look at her face a small piece of his heart fluttered and he went against his better judgment. He picked the small, thin, pink haired girl up in his arms and taken her back to Konoha with him.

He had deposited her in the office of the Third, who had quickly called for a medical team followed up by a team from the T &amp;I department. Sakumo had simply left, knowing that he had saved the girls life and carried on. He didn't see her for months after that, and she slowly drifted out of his mind until he was assigned a mission to Suna and she was assigned to his team. He had stopped when he saw her, her body had fleshed out after what he supposed were more than a few good meals, her hair was longer and pulled back in a stubby pony tail, long gone were the cuts and bruises, and on the top of her head was the same forehead protector she had been clutching on the day he had found her. She introduced herself as Sakura.

The mission was carried out with all the rigorous planning Sakumo had taken into account. So when Sakura, a woman whose life he had saved and who was his subordinate threatened to castrate him if he killed the two Suna puppeteers in front of him, he couldn't help but be a little bit dumb founded, so much so that when she knocked them out and injected them with something that would seal their chakra until she gave them the antidote that he was more than a little impressed with her moxy. So much so that when they got back to the village and handed the two over to the T &amp; I department he asked her out on a date.

* * *

This one shot can be read with chapter 15 of the original 80 day challenge. If I get a good response to this one, I might turn it into a story like Marriage of Convenience, a series off in order one shots, this would probably be the first chapter, followed up with all the major points mentioned in 80 day challenge chapter 15, so leave a review, as of right now shi (c) is in the lead for tomorrow, let me know if you want to see him or someone else! Also Whisper in the wind has been updated. see you tomorrow.


	6. Shi

Pairing: ShiXSakura

Prompt: home

* * *

Sakura never called Kumo home, because for her it wasn't home, it was simply a place she lived. When Konoha had been destroyed during the war its' remaining citizens had been distributed among the other villages, and with her parents and everyone on her team, but Sai, dead Sakura hadn't really given a damn on where she had ended up, she hadn't even cared if she lived at that point. She had been told that her placement had been fought over, with Tsunade and Shizune dead she was among the best medics in the world, and a pretty decent asset to have in any village. She supposed Kumo had won, since that was where she had ended up, Sai at her side. For the first several months she had nothing but laid around in the apartment she had been assigned to, Sai had moved in two days in, worried that she wouldn't eat if he didn't make her.

Things changed two months in when the sirens in the village had gone off, Sai had been out on a mission as newly designated shinobi of Kumo and Sakura had simply glanced out the window to watch as a several squads of injured were rushed by her apartment. She vaguely remembered Sai mentioning something about still having problems with the White Zetsu despite their puppet master being dead. She hadn't really thought after that, she had simply acted; following the instincts Tsunade had ingrained in her. She had fled the apartment dressed in nothing but now loose lounge pants and a tank top, and followed the wounded to the hospital. The hospital was overrun with wounded, and there weren't nearly enough medics. Quickly calculating how many months it had been she realized that it was spring, which meant an influx of missions, and more medics going out. Something inside her sprung to life and she moved; barking out orders as she went. No one questioned her, moving as she ordered. Half way through she stumbled across the familiar face of Killer Bee. During the war Naruto had spoken highly of the man, talking about him the same way he had once talked about Sasuke. Determination surged through her as she began the process of fixing him. A fourth of the way through she noticed the presence of another medic. They worked in synchronization, bringing the jinchuriki back from the brink of death. When she was sure that he was stable she gave the orderlies direct orders and moved on to the next patient. It was hours later that they would finish and Sakura would silently slip out of the hospital and return to her apartment. Sai was back and waiting for her, he gave her a smile, a true smile and she returned it with her own true one. It was her first smile since Naruto had died.

The next day she woke to a constant knocking on the door. A man stood there dressed in Kumo's typical uniform. She didn't recognize the face but she recognized the chakra signature as the medic who had helped her with Killer Bee, after another moment she realized that he was the Riakage's right hand man, Shi. Reluctantly she let him in. He asked her several questions about the procedures she had used the night before; she answered vaguely, not quite ready to give away the few remaining secrets the remains of Konoha had. He had accepted the answers and then left. He came back the next day and they next and so on for a month; they talked mainly medical stuff and slowly it morphed into other subjects. Not once did he ask her to participate in village activities, or to start working at the hospital or pick up being a Kunoichi again; they simply talked.

After that first month he stopped on his way out of the village to tell her that he would be gone on a mission for a while. She had wished him luck. Two days after he had left she began to notice how lonely she was, Sai was also gone on a mission and she found the apartment much too quiet. On day three she dressed herself and made her way to a secluded spot near the outskirts of the village and began her old training regimen. She began to dedicate her days to training, and slowly she began to notice her endurance and muscle beginning to rebuild. When Sai returned he became her sparring partner. Three weeks into her training she was found by Shi; the man didn't even hesitate, going in for the attack. He kicked her butt and that was when she realized that Sai had gone easy on her. She upped her training regimen and was joined by Shi during his lunch break or after his shifts, and slowly she began to get back to where she had been during the war. However it still wasn't home.

Once again Shi left on a mission and Sakura found herself wanting more than just training. The next day she marched into the Raikage's office and requested to be put on the hospital staff. The Raikage had raged and yelled at her criticizing her for holing up in her apartment and why should he let her on his hospital staff. She had simply asked how his brother was doing and how had that long jagged scar on his chest healed? The Raikage's eye had twitched as he sent out to verify that she had indeed had a hand in helping heal the wounded that night and later that day she passed her hospital competency tests and was instated as a medic. Over the next three months she worked her way up into a position of authority and made sure to continue training in the mornings and evenings. It still wasn't home though.

As the weeks went on more than a few times her thoughts would settle on Shi and how he was doing before once again focusing on whatever task was at hand. At the beginning of the fourth month she was woken up in the middle of the night to knocking, Sai was too busy painting to notice. She had opened the door to a wounded and bleeding Shi, she had asked no questions and simply pulled him in and began tending to his injuries. She was exhausted by the time she finished, they had ended up in her room, after Sai had informed her that her chastising was too loud and that he could not concentrate on his sketching. They had fallen asleep on her bed and in the morning they woke up in a tangled mess. In their attempt to detangle themselves they fell on the floor with Sakura on the bottom and Shi on the top; then Sakura kissed him. She wasn't entirely sure why, but when he kissed her back she knew there was something right about it. However Kumo still wasn't home.

Their relationship progressed from there. They kept it quiet, preferring to keep it to themselves, and slowly Sakura began to incorporate herself into life in Kumo. It wasn't until Sakura's stomach began to protrude and round that people began asking who she was with, it was around that time that Shi kissed her in the middle of the crowd as Kumo's annual victory festival, making it quite clear who she was with. Sakura still didn't feel like Kumo was home though.

It would be after fourteen hours of labor, as Sakura held her new daughter that the realization that Kumo would never be home would hit her. It would also be when she realized that Konoha was never home either. Home was simply being with her family.

* * *

Shi won out, there were no real requests for anyone this time and he was requested earlier in the week, so make sure you leave a review on who you want to see! Also I will probably be posting the Sakumo/Sakura story sometime in the next week. I'll post it in an authors note here when I do! Make sure to review!


	7. Neji

Pairing: NejiXSakura

Prompt: Secret

* * *

The day Neji was told that he was to be the next head of the Hyuuga family, was the worst day of his life, because it was the day he was told that he would marry a woman of the elders choosing. His uncle had given him a sympathetic pat on the back and left the room. That night he had gone to his girlfriend of two year's house and told her the news. Sakura had been silent for a few minutes before simply moving into his arms. They feel asleep that way and in the morning he left. He didn't see her again for several months; then again he supposed that had been their silent agreement that night. What was even stranger was that no one from their group would talk about her perhaps that had been a group agreement. He tried not to think about it.

When he met his new bride, Hanako, he couldn't help but compare her to Sakura. She was a Hyuuga and a member of the main branch and everything the elders expected of the next matriarch. He spent some time with the woman and while she was pleasant enough he didn't love her. It would be during one of their regularly scheduled "dates" that he would tell her about Sakura and she would tell him about the civilian she was in love with. They would continue with their conversations, though they would make no move towards starting a relationship.

The day of the wedding, Neji stood waiting for his bride and as he watched her walk towards him he realized several things; that neither he nor she would be happy in this marriage, that he loved Sakura, and that being clan head didn't matter if he didn't have her. When she reached him he gave her a look and she understood and with a nod they disappeared; her towards her civilian and him towards Sakura.

He landed at her apartment and knocked on the door. She answered the door and without waiting he pulled her into his arms. He also immediately noticed that her stomach was not letting her get as close as usual. Taking a step back he looked her over his eyes zeroing in on her protruding belly. Her eyes locked with his and she smiled "I found out the day you told me about becoming head. I'm eight months along, its twins." Her voice trailed off towards the end.

Neji could only smile and pull her into his arms. In the next week he was officially exiled from the Hyuuga clan. It was also the week he moved in with Sakura. He found that he had never felt freer and he relished in every remaining moment of Sakura's pregnancy. The day Sakura went into labor Neji refused to leave her side. It took Sakura fourteen hours to have the twins; they were identical twin boys and Sakura and Neji decided that no one would ever know which twin came first, it would be their secret.

* * *

I like the idea of Neji realizing that love is more important status. Also the whole not knowing which twin came first came from a set of twins I know who's parents won't tell them who was born first. Neji won today as he was the first one who was requested and there were no requests for the same guy. Make sure to review and let me know who you want to see tomorrow, also if there is a certain scene or prompt you want me to do I might even do it! So leave that in the review to if you want, just make sure you review!


	8. Ebisu

Pairing: EbisuXSakura

Prompt: Tomorrow

* * *

Sakura was exhausted. She had just finished a major research mission and had been at the lab non-stop for the past several days. Trudging into the bedroom her eyes landed on the lump under the covers and she smiled. He would chastise her about working so much tomorrow; but first he would let he sleep in and then make her breakfast before his team would come and crash their apartment and of course Ebisu would yell at his students to have more respect and she would simply smile and ask how training was going, and as they all would turn their head towards her and start talking at once, Ebisu would give her one of those small happy smiles that melted her heart. Quickly changing into one of his jounin sweaters she crawled into bed next to him, his arm moving to surround her automatically; and that's how Sakura fell asleep, excited for the next day.

* * *

I realize that this is short and that no one requested Ebisu, but I just finished four hours of work on a project and have to be up for school in about five hours so I didn't want to do an in-depth story, and Ebisu has never really screamed in depth to me so... anyways utakata is in the lead for tomorrow's so leave a review if you do want to see him, or if you want to see someone else. I also plan to have the Sakumo story up tomorrow, so goodnight zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	9. Utakata

Pairing: UtakataXSakura

Prompt: Father

* * *

They had met on a joint mission, his small team and her small team; they were hunting a rogue nin from some small village that was raising more than a little bit of hell. They had met at an agreed upon location and gone from there. It had been years since she had seen him; not since the war which had been three years ago when he had been brought back to life, and then before that there had been that one mission where Naruto had bonded with him and Hotaru. He had gone back to the village after he had been brought back to life, no longer fearing betrayal.

They hadn't talked at first, preferring the silence and their teams had followed suit, and then they had gotten separated from their teams; stranded in a cave, too low on chakra to escape. The silence had continued until she had started humming. It was when he had started to hum along that Sakura had gotten curious. They had begun talking slowly but surely, she about being the only Kunoichi in a civilian family and he about growing up as a Jinshuriki. In a way she supposed they bonded after two days, once they had both stored enough chakra again they broke out and finished the mission.

The next time she saw him, it had been over a year, and it was at the yearly festival to celebrate the end of the war. It was held in a different village each year and this time it was in Konoha. He had come as an escort for the Mizukage and he had sought her out. They had gone out to dinner, her showing him all of the best sights in Konoha. He spent the night in her home and was gone a week later, and Sakura was fine with that, she didn't love him and he didn't love her; they were acquaintances.

So when Sakura found out she was pregnant three months later, she felt no need to tell Utakata that he would be a father. She also felt no need to tell anyone else that he would be a father either. She went through the pregnancy with all the grace her raging hormones would allow, he teammates helping out however they could. At the end of her pregnancy she gave birth to a little boy with green eyes and dark brown hair, she named him Fujitaka. Over the next five years she raised him by herself, her teammates serving as his male influences. He was a quiet and studious child who resembled Utakata more than he did her, and she was positive that by the time he was three everyone who had ever met Utakata knew that he was his father. Still when the yearly festival rolled back around Sakura couldn't help but be a little bit nervous.

Once again Utakata accompanied the Mizukage, along with Ao and Chojuro and once again Sakura stood next to Tsunade to welcome them, Fujitaka holding her hand. It only took one look to tell Fujitaka was his father's son. That was all it took for everyone else to realize it too, and Sakura couldn't help but clutch her son's hand a little tighter. The minute the formalities were over Utakata made a bee-line towards her, the Mizukage close behind him.

He had knelt down to stare at Fujitaka before looking back up at her; he had raised an eyebrow as if asking her it he was truly hers, and she had simply nodded. Meanwhile Fujitaka had simply fidgeted the entire time before asking the simple question "Mommy, who's he?"

Sakura hadn't hesitated "He's your father."

Fujitaka had nodded as sagely as a four year old could and said "Ok, can we go get dinner now? I'm hungry."

Sakura had nodded before turning to Utakata and asking "Would you like to come with us?" Utakata had nodded and as they began walking out, all eyes on them, Fujitaka took Utakata's hand, and Utakata grasped their son's little hand right back and right then Sakura knew things would work out. Ignoring the eyes on them Sakura walked out with her son and his father into Konoha's summer night air.

* * *

So I'll probably do a follow up to this one later on, I really like the relationship in the names Utakata and Fujitaka. The SakumoXSakura story has been posted, its called A Prayer for Life, and I expanded on the first chapter which came from chapter 5 of this story, go check it out and let me know what you think. My Deer Pink Hellion has also been updated (ShikakuXSakura), go check it out. Leave a review for who you want to see tomorrow, I believe Yagura and Itachi have both been mentioned quite a bit.


	10. Itachi

Pairing: ItachiXSakura

Prompt: Rainy Nights

* * *

Sakura had known Itachi for over two thirds of her life. She had had a crush on his brother throughout her academy days, and after two weeks of being on the same team as the boy, her crush had effectively ended and she had become obsessed with kicking the younger Uchiha's ass. Still, where Sasuke was Itachi wasn't very far away. The elder Uchiha brother had been kind to her and had begun helping her and Naruto train, when Sasuke had brushed both she and Naruto off in favor of being gloomy by himself.

When Sasuke left the village on a training mission with Kakashi Sakura noticed that Itachi was barely ever seen and when she finally worked up the courage to seek the Uchiha out she found him over worked and underfed. So in-between studying for Tsunade and training she made the Uchiha go out in-between his missions. When Naruto left with Jiraiya, Itachi returned the favor. Along the way she became his medic and he became her training partner. Eventually their friendship evolved into something more, something they were both more than happy with. By the time Naruto and Sasuke returned Sakura had passed the Jounin exam, right alongside Neji, Shikamaru and Shino. Both were shocked when they discovered the relationship between she and Itachi, but after she threatened to pound them both into the ground they seemed to accept it.

The years following her teammates return were more than a little stressful. The Akatsuki were their main problem and after they attempted to kidnap Gaara, a Kage summit had been called in order to allow information more freely. In the end the jinchuriki were confined to the village. Naruto complained about it more than once and while he continued taking missions inside the village it also gave him a chance to see the inner workings of the village; all things he would have to know if he were to one day become Hokage. The Kage summit became a yearly event after that.

By the time she turned eighteen Sakura was assistant director of Konoha's hospital right under Shizune, while still maintaining mission status. Itachi had also moved up the ranks and was second in command of ANBU. They married that year in a ceremony with just them and a priest, it was at night and it was pouring down rain. They had known a war was on the horizon and they knew their time together was most likely numbered. What they didn't know was that she would conceive. Sakura went through her pregnancy more than a little stressed out. As the war drew closer and closer, the more scared Sakura became about bringing a life into the world. More than once Itachi had been forced to soothe her fears, and she never saw the truth in his eyes.

The day she gave birth it was a rainy fall night and it was one of the happiest days of her life. It was a boy, with her green eyes and his father's raven black hair. They named him Natsuki. Itachi took to fatherhood like a fish takes to water and Sakura supposed it had something to do with helping take care of Sasuke when he was younger. She on the other hand had had to make some adjustments, the biggest of which was no missions for at least two months and for the first few months no hours at the hospital. When she did start taking on missions again Natsuki stayed with Naruto who had an active role in his god-son's life, or her mother who was more than a little thrilled to have a grandchild to dote on. Sasuke was not allowed to babysit alone; he wasn't very good with kids. Soon every moment was spent making sure Konoha was well equipped to deal with the injuries that would soon be coming and that there were more than enough antidotes and herbs ready. Her time with her son became less and less frequent.

Pein attacked Konoha two weeks and three days after Natsuki turned one. Itachi was away on a mission and Naruto in his desperation to leave the village had gone off training with Toad Sages and Jiraiaya on Mount Myōboku. She had heard the explosions and without a second thought had grabbed the go bag she had had ready since her son had been born. She had quickly taken him to the civilian safe spot and handed him off to her mother, before returning to fight.

She had quickly taken command of the hospital, dispatching medics, stabilizing the environment, and evacuating the patients already in the hospital before heading out into the streets herself. She had ended up in battle with Pein's Animal path. She had been low on chakra when Itachi had suddenly appeared and stopped a giant ox from crushing her, she had considered kissing her husband right then and there, but had instead focused on finishing the fight. Together they had defeated him and when Naruto had finally ended things Sakura couldn't help but breathe a bit easier.

Still when she took her son back from her mother and her husband wrapped his arms around them both she cried for the first time in years. Two months later at the yearly Kage summit war was declared when Tobi made his appearance. After another month of preparation Sakura and Itachi left their son with her mother and left for Kumo. They were placed in Kakashi's third division, with Itachi as his second in command. Sakura, on the other hand, went back and forth between the third division and the medical unit. She and Itachi fought as a team, taking on anything that came their way, pushing away their desires to go back home and be with their son.

Four months into the war Itachi's clan was brought back through Edo Tensei by the same man who had killed them all those years ago she had never seen her husband so mad, had never felt so mad herself. They had dived in to the battle, Itachi knew how they fought and Sakura knew how to avoid the Sharringan after so many years of sparring with Itachi and Sasuke. At night they were called back and Sakura held her husband while he cried. She was just glad that Sasuke was unaware and stuck with Naruto. The next day they did it again, and slowly the hurt that came with having to kill Itachi's family disappeared as they fought for their lives. Then suddenly the Uchiha clan stopped coming.

Five months into the war Sakura would find out that she was two months pregnant and decide to hide it for as long as she could. It was selfish she knew, but at least this way she could watch over Itachi. After another month they were granted a brief reprieve and allowed to return to Konoha for one week. They went immediately to her mother's home and held their child. It was while they were home that Itachi noticed how Sakura was constantly sick and well he wasn't called a genius for nothing. He confronted her and she admitted to once again being pregnant. Itachi had simply smiled and kissed her and told her that they needed something good in all the bad. The next day , Sakura was taken off of the front lines and put back in Konoha's hospital where the critically wounded were sent for rehabilitation, three days later she held Natsuki as she watched Itachi leave for the front lines again. She'd see Itachi all of three times during her pregnancy, the night she gave birth it was a rainy winter night and it was once again to a little boy, a little boy with black hair and blue eyes, she named him Azusa. Two months later she was forced to leave both of her sons with her mother and return to the front lines, their pictures in the breast pocket of her vest.

She hugged her husband close when she saw him again, for the first time in four months. Three months later the final battle took place, with Naruto battling Obito and Madara. Naruto won.

It would be another two weeks before Sakura would be allowed home and another month before Itachi was allowed to follow. The night Itachi came home he held Azusa for the first time, he was six months old now and Natsuki would soon be three. He was a talkative child, having already mastered the art of speech and Sakura knew that he would take after his father. That night they simply took in the fact that they were home, that they could hold their children, and that they were safe.

In the months that followed Itachi left ANBU and restarted the police force. Sakura decided to leave full time mission work. They had both missed too much of their children's lives and wanted to simply have their family, they were tired of fighting. After six months Itachi and Sakura moved into a home on the outskirts of the village where their children would have room to run, play and train.

Slowly two years passed and Sakura gave birth again to a set of triplets; Hideki, Hiaso and Hiroki. She gave birth to them on a rainy spring night, when the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. They all had their father's black hair and her mother's blue eyes. The Uchiha genes were dominant Sasuke had commented smugly one night. Or at least that was what he thought until a year and a half later, on a rainy summer night, Sakura gave birth to a little red haired blue eyed baby boy that they would name Eiji Sakura had gloated and Itachi had simply smiled. That would also be when Sakura would declare she was done having children; she had fought through a war given birth four times and had six children as a result she was done. Itachi had simply smiled and asked if she was absolutely certain that she didn't want to try one more time for a girl. Sakura had assured him that she was fine. Natsuki was almost seven and in his third year at the Academy while Azusa had just started, the triplets were only a year and a half old and getting into everything and she now had a newborn; she was done. So when nine months later she found herself pregnant she nearly killed Itachi. Still if she were being honest with herself she was bit happy to have one more.

On a rainy fall night Sakura gave birth to a little red headed green eyed girl that Itachi would name Sayuri. Later that night after Sakura had finished feeding Sayuri Itachi would tell her that rainy nights were his favorite kind.

* * *

So i kind of love this chapter. I don't know why but I really enjoy Sakura and Itachi. In news today, yesterday I uploaded the SakumoXSakura story its called a prayer for life, the first chapter comes from chapter 5 of this story but it has been EXPANDED on, so go read it. My ShikakuXSakura story has also been updated, My Deer Pink Hellion, so go give that a chance and let me know what you think, reviews help put me in a writing mood :) Ummm that's it for now, OH let me know who you want to see in tomorrows chapter, I've gotten a lot of requests for Yagura and Kakashi I believe so let me know if you want to see them or someone else, also this is the longest chapter to date!


	11. Kakashi

Pairing: KakashiXSakura

Prompt: Dirty

* * *

Sakura raised an eyebrow in question at the boys in front of her. They were covered in mud from head to toe and standing on her freshly cleaned kitchen floor. Knowing that she wasn't going to like the answer but needing to know she asked the question on her mind "How exactly did you get so filthy?"

Her husband grinned his mask hanging around his neck since they were alone "We'll you see there was this squirrel."

"An arrogant squirrel." Pakkun piped in.

"A mean squirrel." Bisuke added.

"Evil." Urushi clarified.

Sakura cleared her throat to get the dogs _and _Kakashi back on track, and Kakashi's grin solidified as Akeno took the story over, his sunglasses reflecting the annoyance in her eyes. "It started throwing acorns at us, we barked to get him to stop, but then he just became more motivated."

Uhei picked up the story "So of course we had to make him stop, so we climbed the tree."

Sakura felt a headache coming on as Bull took over "He was fast though and we were forced to track him through the woods and well . . . it rained last night."

Defiantly a headache "We chased him for over four miles." Guruko added with a wag of his tail.

Sakura sighed "What did you do when you caught him?" She was met with silence, and she couldn't help but be a bit scared "Please tell me you didn't kill the squirrel."

Pakkun growled "Of course not."

"We didn't catch him." Guruko admitted a little too enthusiastically.

That made Sakura pause and she turned towards Kakashi "They didn't catch the squirrel?"

Kakashi simply stared at her "He was an evil squirrel Sakura, very evil and very cunning."

Sakura felt her rage spike through the roof; she had left home thirty six hours earlier for a ten hour shift at the hospital. Kakashi had been sleeping soundly, having just returned from a tiring mission, with the dogs also spread out and asleep throughout the house. She had been more than happy to have her boys home and had left for the hospital excited for the day. She had had two hours left in her shift and was planning what to make Kakashi for dinner when three critically injured squads had been rushed in, and thoughts about going home flew out of her brain. She had sent word home that she wouldn't be back for a while in-between surgeries.

Twenty something hours later and only four hours of sleep later Sakura had trudged home, more than anxious to see her husband and the dogs until she had walked into the kitchen and found everything covered in mud. They had had enough sense to come in through the window of the kitchen at least, and hadn't tracked it through the house, but still. She had just cleaned that floor, and dirt on white grout was a pain to get out.

Counting backwards from ten Sakura asked "Was it a ninja squirrel?"

The dogs laughed and Pakkun said "Don't be silly Sakura; there are no such things as ninja squirrels."

"Then how could you have not stopped it? You're ninken!"

In unison the dogs and Kakashi answered "It was an evil squirrel Sakura."

Sakura sighed, officially too tired to process anything else until she had gotten at least eight hours of sleep, and pointed towards the bathroom. The dogs had trudged off towards the bathroom, and Sakura had turned towards her mud covered husband. Even his hair was mud covered. He walked towards her holding out his arms for a hug, and she put out a single hand in the universal signal for stop. "Not until you bathe the dogs and then yourself."

Kakashi grinned before blurring out of sight, Sakura squealed a moment later when arms grabbed her in a hug and she was pulled into Kakashi's chest, mud covering her scrubs and skin. She glared up at her husband, but he simply smiled down at her, his eye still creasing even without the mask, and she sighed in acceptance wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close, happy to simply have him home.

She kissed him before wiping a smudge of dirt off his nose, and said "To think I ever thought you had bucked teeth on that handsome face."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in question and Sakura just laughed. Kakashi was handsome, and he knew it though he didn't flaunt it or rely on it, he wore a mask after all. Still she hadn't married him for his looks she had married him because she loved him. A moment later she was over his shoulder in a fireman's hold on her way to the bathroom, Kakashi leaving dirty footprints in his wake. Sakura could only smile, she'd clean the floors later, and in the meantime she'd clean up Kakashi.

* * *

So as you should all know Kakashi and Sakura together are one of my favorite pairings, so this was a lot of fun to write. So cherryjubilee, I believe, asked for more dialogue and I accepted the challenge, hopefully I delviered. Another challenge came from Geminia, who has challenged me to do Ebisu again, and to this time flesh out his character, which I have also accepted, so you'll probably see another Ebisu chapter in the future, she gave me some awesome ideas for his story. So so far, Kisame, Ibiki, and Yagura have all been requested this week and I'm kind of on the edge about who to do so let me know who you want to see out of them, and if there's someone else you want to see let me, know, you guys decide who I write about after all. Oh Izuna, Indra and Ashura were also requested, what do you think about them? There's also been requests for continuations of Tobirama's chapter, I might do a follow up in this story I might start it as its' own I'm not sure yet. The next chapter of my SakumoXSakura story will be up today, so be on the look out. Whisper in the Wind will also probably be updated this week, next week at the latest. Okay I'm done rambling now.


	12. Ibiki

Pairing: IbikiXSakura

Prompt: Empty Nest

* * *

Ibiki Morino didn't back down; not to the scum that tried to invade his village, not to his wife's idiot teammates and certainly not to some punk who wanted to attempt to date his daughter; correction, his princess. She looked like her mother, and scowled like him, she had her mother's chakra control but his love for the T &amp; I department, she was a perfect blend of the both of them, a child who represented the very best of both of them and this punk in front of him was trying to take her away. Ibiki wasn't going to let him get away with it. He leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms across his chair and simply stared.

The opening and closing of the front door to the house alerted him to the fact that his sons had entered the house, but he had known they were coming; they had made sure to flare their chakra when they were still a mile out to alert him.

"Dad! We're back." Ibiki said nothing, they would figure it out in a minute, and they were smart. The footsteps continued and then stopped in the doorway and he didn't need to turn to know that they were now hovering in the doorway, eyes narrowed like his own. A moment later three chairs were pulled out at the long kitchen table and his sons sat down and they also turned to glare at the intruder.

Sakura was tired after a long mission; she had been gone for three weeks escorting a princess and was ready to be home. Trudging up to the front door, with her mind full of thoughts of hot baths, a warm dinner and possibly convincing her husband to snuggle with her for a bit she was ready to be home. Then she was greeted by the shouting. For a moment she considered going to the hospital, it would be easier than dealing with whatever drama had popped up, but Sakura had never been known to take the easy route. Not to mention she had already flared her chakra once reaching the property which meant Ibiki knew that she was already here. Taking a deep breath she walked into the house, headed towards the shouting, and paused.

Quickly she began to assess, Masaki, her sixteen year old daughter was yelling at Ibiki, who looked very close to a conniption and had a vein throbbing on his neck. Meanwhile her sons, who had been gone on a mission for the past four months were surrounding a boy that was so white in the face Sakura was afraid he might actually die from fright. Then again that was the point; Takashi who was a miniature version of his father in every way but his red hair was positioned in front of the boy to scare and threaten, Isamu who was smaller and more lithe and had his father's black hair was off to the side examining and picking apart every little movement the boy made ready to attack psychologically and then there was Kei, a bit shorter than the others but deadly with weapons and was at the back ready to attack if needed. Sakura had learned early on that taking control in these situations was the best thing to do. Putting two fingers in her mouth she let out an ear piercing whistle that effectively stopped everyone mid action. Everyone turned to face her.

Letting her pack hit the floor she watched as her boys seemed to shrink a little, a silly thing since that had passed her in height back in their teens. "You three upstairs, now." They didn't even hesitate, moving quickly and efficiently. Then she turned towards her daughter, having put the pieces together the moment she had seen what was going on "Take him and go, but be home early." Misaki nodded her head once before quickly grabbing her date by the arm and pulling the trembling boy out of the Morino home. Finally she turned to the last person in the room. His scowl was firmly in place and Sakura could only smile "She's sixteen Ibiki, you knew it was coming."

Her husband's scowl deepened and she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his chest. A moment later his arms wrapped around her, just like they always did. "I don't like it." It voice was rough.

Sakura looked up at him "You can't stop it Ibiki, she can't stay little forever and she certainly can't stay her forever."

"And why's that?"

"Because if she doesn't leave, if none of them leave that means we'll never have a moment alone again, remember what those were like?"

A grin blossomed on his scarred face "I was just thinking it might be time for the boys to move out." Cries of "hey" sounded from upstairs and Sakura laughed. They were on their way to an empty nest, each of the boys were in there twenties and were now seeing women on a regular basis and didn't need their parents to cramp their style. In fact Sakura was pretty sure that the only reason they were still home was because she cooked and would occasionally do their laundry. Misaki was two years away from being eighteen and while she loved her father very much she was ready for some much needed independence; though Sakura was quite sure that Ibiki's ANBU might have something to say about that. Still while Sakura joked about the house soon being empty she wasn't quite ready for an empty nest just yet. Pushing the thought from her mind, she began pulling her husband towards the stairs, intent on working in the hot bath.

* * *

Ibiki won today. So tomorrow I am going to my cousin's wedding and have decided that that is my prompt tomorrow; wedding. So who would you most like to see Sakura get married to? Anyone but Kisame, I now have a special prompt in mind for him! So leave it in your review and let me know what you think. A Prayer for life, Sakumo and Sakura was updated yesterday, let me know what you think!


	13. Hashirama

Pairing: HashiramaXSakura

Prompt: Wedding

* * *

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror. Her white Kimono with the red accents was pristine, and her pink hair was styled in an up-do with white flowers threaded in. She supposed in a way she looked like a princess, though that was to be expected, she was marrying the Shodai. It had already been six years since Obito had sent her back in time from a destroyed future. She had landed in the past, and Hashirama had been the one to find her; bloody and beaten. He had just been named head of his clan several weeks before, when he had stumbled across her. He hadn't even hesitated when he had picked her up and carried her back to the Senju compound. He had been the one to take care of her; bringing her books and other materials all while making small talk with her. She hadn't talked to him at first, but slowly she had opened up. Of course the rest of the clan had wanted nothing to do with her, at least until Hashirama had brought home a dying and bleeding Tobirama and she had healed him. Soon after that the clan had slowly welcomed her into their ranks, and even more quickly she had become the clan's healer. Yet her time with Hashirama didn't dwindle, if anything it increased. Every day the future Shodai would come into the small house she had been given that doubled as an office with minor scrapes and injuries that she knew he could heal himself; however, she never turned him away. She had been there nine months when Hashirama had come into her office, and asked her to patch up a gash in his shoulder. She had just finished, when he had suddenly grabbed her hand, pulled her in and kissed her. She had kissed back.

They would continue on in a courtship for several years, and slowly she would become one his advisors, only behind Tobirama. He had proposed after three years together, the night the treaty with the Uchiha clan would be signed. Over the next two years the village had been built and they had continuously put off their wedding, until Tobirama of all people had put his foot down. For the most part the village was built, Hashirama was the Shodai now, and there was peace for now. She was ready to be married.

Taking one last look in the mirror, her eyes went to the man now standing in the doorway. Hashirama was dressed in his kage robes, his hat in his hands. She met his eyes in the mirror and asked "You nervous?" He smiled that goofy smile that only he seemed to be able to pull off and she turned to face him.

"I may have got a little excited; I do believe I've jumped the gun."

Sakura walked towards him, placing her hands on his chest. "You'll be okay, we've waited this long, we can wait thirty more minutes."

His hand s covered hers, lacing their fingers "I had something to keep me occupied then."

"Trust me there will be plenty to keep us occupied over the years. I think for now we should just enjoy the quiet."

Her soon to be husband kissed her forehead and disappeared. Giving herself one last look in the mirror Sakura began making her way towards the center of the village. As the sun was setting Sakura Haruno married Hashirama Senju. Right under the giant oak tree in the middle of the village they had created.

* * *

Wedding ran late . . . just barely getting this out on time! It's looking like Izuna is up tomorrow, or maybe Kisame, who do you want to see? Let me know in the reviews. Hopefully I'll be able to update one of the other stories as well. See you guys tomorrow.


	14. Kisame

Pairing: KisameXSakura

Prompt: A long way to go

* * *

"We are the four swordsman of Konoha, fear us!"

"We are unstoppable!"

"We are known worldwide!"

"I'm not a swordsman, I'm a swordswoman!"

Kisame watched in amusement as his children ran across the back yard, wooden swords in hand as they chased imaginary enemy nin. He couldn't help but smile, his kids were so cute. Turning back to his fishing he focused on the water and its ripples, his children playing now background noise. Eventually his thoughts began to drift, just as they always did.

He had been in Konoha just over nine years now. He had been brought in as a prisoner right before the start of the war; after failing to capture the man with the Shodai's abilities. He had been thoroughly interrogated by one Ibiki Morino, something to this day the man still took pleasure in remembering. The man could hold a grudge and after outsmarting him after that one mission with the cypher division, the man had been almost giddy to get his hands on Kisame. She had been brought in after a particularly brutal session. He had smiled when he had seen her pink hair, convinced that Morino had finally tortured him into insanity, until he had remembered that the Kyuubi Jinchuriki's teammate had pink haired. He had taunted her at first, and when she had left without a word he hadn't given it much thought, he was sure that would be the last time he would see her. Then she was forced to come back, again and again and again and so on. Each time he would attempt to talk to her and after the seventh time she finally did. Then she began coming on her own, healing only his most minor cuts and wounds. He knew it was Ibiki sending her, after all she would only ask questions about Madara and the Zetsu and eventually he would give her the answers after she would give him something in return. At first it was to why she was there; she had been brought back from the front for the sole purpose of keeping him alive. What was the day like? It was sunny, but chilly, fall was coming. What did she do in her spare time? What spare time, she was running the hospital and sending more troops back out to die. Eventually she began to open up, and he in return, and after several months she had him wrapped around her little finger, and at the point he'd like to think that he had a little bit of influence over her as well.

After nearly a year in captivity Konoha was attacked and swarmed by white Zetsu. His chakra had been low and he had been cornered when she had come in and saved him; once again she had healed him, helping to restore him to full strength, a small little rhombus now decorating her forehead. She had led him to where Samehada was and they had gone to town. Clearing the village of White Zetsu they had quickly assembled the able body shinobi into setting up a defense. Which basically meant they were left with a bunch of gennin and chunnin, both of which would have never passes Kiri's graduation exam.

They had fortified the village and then headed out towards the front. Once there they had been able to assist in dealing with Madara situation. Of course Sakura's overactive blonde teammate had truly taken care of everything in the end. Over the next two weeks he had followed her around, glaring at any shinobi that too close or that he just didn't like, which was all of them; not that he was attached or anything. At the beginning of the third week he found himself surrounded by Kiri nin and then all of a sudden he found himself surrounded by Konoha's nin aswell. The argument that followed still made him laugh when he thought about it. It only stopped when both female kage had stormed in, Sakura hovering just behind them glaring. It was then announced that as long as he was willing he would be welcomed as a Konoha shinobi. He had focused in on the pinkette standing behind them and she had raised an eyebrow in question, as though she were daring him. He had grinned and accepted immediately.

They had become inseparable after that, and he had slowly made a spot for himself within the village. So of course it was only natural that their relationship would evolve; they dated got engaged and then married. Their relationship was odd, to say the least; they argued a lot, she fussed at him when he would come home injured and he would nag at her when she worked too many shifts at the hospital, he was blue and her hair was pink. They were odd. Still he loved her and when she told him that she was pregnant; his only thought was that he didn't see that coming. Still when his first son came into the world screaming at the top of his lungs Kisame could only smile; they had named him Akira, he had his blue hair and dark blue eyes to accompany it. Two years later they had welcomed Ren, he had red hair and green eyes and had also been screaming at the top of his lungs. Eleven months after that they welcomed fraternal twins; another boy, they had named Aki, and a girl they had named Aya. Aki had red hair and Aya had blue hair, they had shared Sakura's green eyes. All four of his children were loud and rambunctious and in his not so humble opinion were going to be some of the most bad ass shinobi around.

"Catch anything good?" Drawn out of his thoughts Kisame turned to face the man behind him. Ibiki Morino stood there and Kisame couldn't help but smile. Surprisingly the scarred man had become one of his best friends in the years since the war, after they had beaten the crap out of each other and Sakura had fussed at them both. In Ibiki's arms was Aya; glancing behind the two of them he starred at his sons who were lying on the ground glaring in Aya's direction. Setting his pole to the side he held out his arms and Ibiki passed his princess to him. "I see you took the boys out again, hunh princess?"

"They kept calling me a swordsman, I'm a swordswoman daddy."

Kisame nodded "Yes you are."

"Can I fish now?"

"Sure." He handed the pole to the girl and turned to face Ibiki who was now sitting beside him.

"Sakura make any progress in unpacking?"

"She got about three boxes done before some orderly came and fetched her for the hospital."

Ibiki sighed "I still don't see why you guys had to move."

Kisame shrugged "Sakura felt like our two bedroom apartment was too small."

Ibiki scoffed "She has no idea what small is until she's trapped in a five by three foot cell for two months."

"It's part of the age gap."

A new scoff came from behind them and they both turned to face Sakura, their sons glaring at Aya from behind her legs. "It has nothing to do with the age gap and everything to do with me not wanting sticky fingers on my documents and keeping Samehada out of their hands, do you not remember what happened the last time Aya got a hold of it." Kisame grinned down at his small for her age five year old daughter. Sakura continued "Not to mention you now have your fishing hole, each of the kids has their own rooms and I have my office."

Kisame glanced back at the large house; it was on a secluded piece of land on the outskirts of Konoha. It was a lot easier to protect as well. Not that he would concede that to Sakura, he had really like that two bedroom apartment.

Sakura leaned down and kissed him, "We're going inside, dinner's in an hour, Ibiki you'll be staying."

It was an order not a request and Ibiki knew it, "Of course."

Nodding Sakura began heading back inside, the boys tagging along competing for Sakura's attention. Apparently the swordsmen of Konoha still needed their mother, and that was okay by Kisame, it meant that they were still kids, that they still had innocence, that they didn't have to know what it meant to kill your classmate. As long as they didn't turn into Konoha weaklings that was okay by him. Aya's little hand patted his chest and turned to see the pole shaking, reeling in the fish, Ibiki talking in his ear, his daughter in lap, and the rest of his family safely inside he couldn't help but think that things had come a long way since he had been captured all those years ago, and Lord willing he still had a long way to go.

* * *

Kisame Sakura one shots always come out better than I think they will. I really liked this one. I also really enjoy the dynamic between Aya and Kisame. I wonder if anyone can tell me from which manga the idea of twins and the names Aya and Aki come from? I'll see who can guess and let you know tomorrow in the authors note. I know Izuna's been voted for a lot, so maybe he'll be tomorrow, my only question is; start frsh or continue from the original 80 day challenge. I'll give you guys two days to decide and do someone else tomorrow, maybe a more in depth Ebisu, and then do Izuna the day after. See you guys tomorrow.


	15. Ebisu: Take 2

Pairing: EbisuXSakura

Prompt: Quiet

READ AN AT BOTTOM

* * *

If there was one thing their house wasn't, it was quiet. Sakura listened as her husband chastised his team as she tended to their cuts and scrapes. It wasn't the first time his students had ended up in their home after a mission and it wouldn't be the last. His students were just as much a part of their family as her teammates were. Finished she stepped back and went to return her medical supplies to the closet in the hallway as Ebisu continued his lesson on responsibility. Washing her hands Sakura's thoughts returned to the day Ebisu had asked her out. His team had convinced him that she was secretly into him. She hadn't been, but hadn't wanted to break the man's heart either. He was an upstanding Jounin, always checked in at the hospital and followed her orders when he was hurt, and most importantly he somehow managed to keep a leash on his team. So she had said yes, not expecting anything but determined to show up with a good attitude.

She had been thoroughly and pleasantly surprised when the man had shown up appropriately dressed for a date and not in his jounin uniform like so many other had. They had ended up staying in the restaurant until after closing. They talked about an array of subjects from what she did at the hospital to how he had gotten assigned to Konohamaru; a surprisingly funny story. At age six Konohamaru had stumbled across Ebisu training and had attempted to copy him before following him around for over two years, following his every instruction, and attempting to be just like him until, which head led to him being assigned to train Konhohamaru. That is, until he had developed the inferiority complex with his Grandfather and decided to act out. Ebisu had then begun seeking the boy out, still seeing him as that small child wanting to prove himself as an adequate teacher. He later admitted that he thought of Konohamaru as more of a nephew than a student. The boy had come back however and trained harder than ever and eventually he became Konohamaru's group's sensei. Ebisu also talked about how he had changed, how Naruto had humbled him a bit.

At the end of the night he had walked her home and left her at the door with plans made for the next week. Their relationship had progressed and she had found out his odd little quirks, such as being a closet pervert. She had shrugged it off, as long as he wasn't looking at other woman when she was around or behind her back, she was fine. In return he made her take days off from the hospital and missions every few weeks, and had no problem facing her when she was sleep deprived and in Naruto's words "Scary as hell." So really everything worked out. There was also the fact that his team and her teammates didn't understand the concept of privacy.

Eventually he proposed and she had accepted. At his insistence they had had a much larger wedding than she had wanted; but it had made him happy. Their teams continued to come around at every opportunity. This meant that they would usually return home to their apartment to find one of her teammates lying on their couch or his students hurt or sulking from some sort of teenage drama; their life wasn't quiet, but it was interesting.

Sakura was already pulling out sandwich meat for lunch when Ebisu came in and sat at the table. "How long did Konohamaru make it before nodding off?"

Ebisu smiled "I only had three minutes to go."

"He's getting better. How did the mission go?"

"It was a simple C rank mission, they completed everything perfectly, until we were on our way home and Konohamaru managed to trip in fall into the briar bush, dragging Megumi and Udon with him. It took me forever to get them out, it was quite overgrown."

Sakura bent down and kissed him "Well I'm glad to have you home, I missed you last night."

Ebisu smiled in agreement "And I you."

They both stood there smiling for a moment before a crash sounded from near the front door and Naruto's voice rang out, Konohamaru's quickly echoing it. Ebisu was on his feet to see what they had broken a moment later as Sakura returned to the fridge and pulled out the rest of the sandwich meat, knowing that if the rest of her team hadn't followed Naruto in, they would arrive soon. There truly was no peace and quiet in their home.

* * *

I was challenged to redo Ebisu and expand on him and I decided to go ahead and do him while waiting on the consensus for Izuna. So far everyone wants me to continue I believe. You still have one more day to cast your vote so let me know! I've also had requests for a new Hiashi as well as Hayate, just something for y'all to think about. Also for a school project I am looking to interview a few people about both their writing and reading of fan fiction. No real names only user names, PM me if you're interested! I'll love you forever if you help, maybe even do a separate one shot for the Naruto pairing of your choice outside of 80 day challenge! HMMM, yes you do smell bribe!


	16. Izuna

Pairing: IzunaXSakura

Prompt: TEAM

* * *

The days following Izuna's promotion to head of the family were hectic. As the family attempted to recover from Madara's death the Senju continued to pressure them into a treaty concerning the start of Konohagakure. In fact things had been so hectic they had yet to talk about the fact that she had been lying about who she was these past three years. She remembered everything about her time; the war, the death and of course the pain that came with it all. Still, she had been sixteen when Izuna had found her all those years ago; a crumpled bleeding mess that could barely talk let alone explain what she was doing in Uchiha territory during the clan wars. The only obvious solution had been to channel all of her chakra into a mark in her inner thigh and pretend that she had no idea who she was, all while trying to come up with a plan to kill Madara. She hadn't expected to fall for Izuna though, and fall she had.

The man had taken care of her, in his home, a small ways away from his family. He had told her that she was his island of peace in a sea of war. Who knew an Uchiha could be charming? Slowly their relationship was built and though the rest of the clan would only look at her with scowls, Izuna stood by her, and later his decision to marry her. She could have lied and said that it was a part of her mission to kill her husband's brother, but that would have been a lie. She loved Izuna.

Madara had only barely allowed the marriage, something that further enraged the rest of the clan. So, Sakura respected their wishes, she had stayed away, keeping to the home she and Izuna had made together. She had read, worked on her cooking, kept a garden and found out what it truly meant to be a civilian. If her parents had worried about her like she worried about Izuna while he was away she would have to apologize if she ever saw them again. Still through it all her main mission remained in her mind, she had to kill Madara. The mission had taken a slight detour when she had become pregnant.

Sakura had isolated herself even farther during her pregnancy, something Izuna had questioned at first, until he had heard the whisperings of the older women of the clan; half breed Uchiha. The words had no effect on Sakura; she could care less what those women said, but it made for a good reason to stay within their property. She was fine without them. In fact Sakura was certain that the longer she could keep her son away from the rest of the clan, the better. That went doubly so for Madara. Whenever he would enter their home, Sakura would go into the gardens or to the other side of the house. She wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

When Isamu had been born, he had seemed so alert. More alert than any newborn she had ever seen. When she had held him for the first time he had simply stared at her as though he were studying her. That was when Sakura realized everything she would lose when, not if, she killed Madara. She would lose her home, her son and of course Izuna. Furthermore she would be on the run from the Uchiha clan for the rest of her life, and there was no telling the shame that would fall on the family she left behind. That was when she had decided to be selfish, to wait until Isamu had made a name for himself within the clan and for Izuna to give her the sign the he would be okay when she left. It was alright to be selfish every once in a while, right?

Still her fears had been for naught, Izuna had found out, and _HE_ had killed knew everything now. He still loved her. Now if only they could get some time to talk! Isamu's cries disturbed her thoughts and she made her way towards her child's rooms as another set of footsteps sounded down the opposite side of the hallway as well. That had been another change since Izuna had been made clan head; she was no longer a pariah and son was no linger the half breed, he was the heir. As such they now had house hold helpers or the older Uchiha women who were trying to shove their way of doing things down her throat and _train_ her to be a true Uchiha Matriarch. As such she barely saw her son, anytime he cried one of the women fetched him before she could get there, and before she could take over another would appear and take her for a new lesson. For the past week she had barely been able to hold her son other than to feed him, and each time she went to pick him up a new woman would appear, prepared to teach her a new lesson. She was sick of it! She wanted to hold her baby; she had been the one to go through twenty hours of labor with no pain relievers and barley any help, she deserved to hold and love her son!

She moved a little quicker prepared to tell the old biddies just that, she slid the door to her son's room open only to find Izuna holding Isamu. Izuna was bouncing him slightly while talking to him in soft whispers and her anger melted away at the sight. Moving towards them she smiled and Izuna extended his other arm towards her. Without hesitation she went to him, allowing him to hold her close with the arm that wasn't holding their son. Breathing in his scent she said "I am so glad you're home."

"I am glad to be home. I find the entire council tedious and I am beginning to see why my brother might have gone mad."

"Is it too late to run away?"

Izuna passed Isamu to her before sitting down on the tatami mat covered floor, a moment later he pulled her into his lap. "Yes, I believe so. However I have made it quite clear that things will be run a tad bit differently."

Sakura smiled as Isamu began to play with her hair "I bet they took that in stride."

Izuna snorted, holding back a laugh "Not quite, however we have a future to change and I do believe it will take both of us. I believe that side by side, that my analytic skill paired with your stubbornness and both of our determination we can change the future. As such I have informed the women of the clan that their assistance is no longer necessary, and that we will be proceeding in a new way. As such I believe it is time for you to pick up your old training."

Sakura kissed him, squared on the mouth while Isamu watched with the fascination of a toddler. Things would be difficult, the Uchiha clan was traditional and she and Izuna were anything but. However they had several things working for them, the biggest of which being that no in the clan knew nothing about her other than she had pink hair, was married to their new clan head and was mother of the clan's heir. She could and would be able to pick up training again with a few simple excuses, and she would help her husband run this clan and she would most certainly create a better future for her son. Not to mention Izuna had used the word WE. Not I, not you but WE. She had a partner now, and for that fact alone she kissed him again.

* * *

So this one is a continuation of the two-shot I did in the original 80 day challenge. If you want to reread that those are chapters 68 and 69, though this can be read by itself I believe! School and life continue to be hectic, but I continue to write! Hopefully I'll be able to update one of the other stories this week. If you read any of my other stories let me know which one I should update first along with letting me know which guy to do tomorrow! That's it for today!


	17. Yagura

Paring: YaguraXSakura  
Prompt: Best Friends

* * *

The first time Sakura met the fourth Mizukage she was at a Kage summit. The child like man was standing in for Mei who was in her fifth month of pregnancy and unable to travel due to complications. He was among those who had been under Edo Tensei when Obito had performed the outer path. Naruto had of course greeted the man with a hug that seemed to unnerve the Mizukage, though he accepted it. Naruto had introduced them in a hurry, having pulled her away from a conversation with Chiyo to do so. Sakura had given the standard acceptable greeting before Naruto had left her alone with the man. The conversation had been strained until he asked her how she dealt with Naruto. At first she had thought he meant his personality and had gone into detail about several of his more rambunctious moments before he had interrupted her and been more specific; how did she deal with him being a jinchuriki. It had taken Sakura a moment, to think about. As a child she had simply found Naruto annoying, when they had been put on the same team he became a part of her life and as the years went on he became her best friend and her brother in every way but blood. Looking at the Mizukage, at his eyes, it reminded her of Naruto's eyes when he was a child; he was alone. She had simply smiled and shrugged, "Kurama is a part of Naruto, a part of our team. There's also the fact that Naruto is basically my brother. There's no chance I could get rid of him even if I wanted to." Yagura had smiled slightly before excusing himself, as the meeting was about to start.

The meeting had lasted a week, and he had sought her out several times over it. Their conversations held an easier flow than they did the first time. At the end she had bid him farewell and returned to Konoha with the Yondaime who had attended in a pregnant Tsunade's place. She had gotten in one day of rest before being assigned to a mission to Kiri. Her job was simple tend to Mei's pregnancy and train the latest applicants for Kiri's less than stunning medical program. It would last for a year, in order to observe both Mei and the baby after it was born, which would also allow her enough time to hopefully help reform the medical corps and get them up to speed. She left the next day with a tearful goodbye to her boys. She'd come back occasionally in order to make reports but it was still a long time. She left two days later.

She had arrived and been immediately taken to Mei's bedside. The woman was obviously agitated at not being able to get up and go about her normal activities. Tsunade had been the same way after Dan had forced her to lighten her load as Hokage and rely on the previous Kage. In the end he had played the Nawaki card; the boy had flashed big doe eyes and Tsunade had melted like always. In the end Sakura had approved her doing a few hours of paperwork each day as long as she did it in bed. It was at that point that the baby's father had come in the room, big sword and all. Zabuza Monichi had taken one look at her and greeted her as "Kakashi's Kunoichi." She had smiled politely and punched that wall on her way out. In the following week she turned the hospital on end with new requirements, weeding out those who had no business being in the hospital, and setting up new classes. She was beyond busy. There was also the little thing about not many people trusting her, being a foreign Kunoichi and all. Peace was still a relatively new thing after all. In fact about the only thing that kept her sane were her chats with Yagura.

The man had sought her out after first coming to the village, welcoming her with a smile. More than once she had retreated to her office after a grueling day to find him waiting for her with food more than often than not. He had said more than once she didn't eat enough. She had asked him when she was supposed to eat, while she was massaging a patient's heart to keep him alive? So he kept bringing her food. On her occasional days off, she would explore the village, ignoring the stares and whispers. Eventually people began got used to seeing her and after the hospital began to improve people began smiling at her. Then word got out that she was friends with Yagura and she seemed to obtain star status. Apparently the previous Kage of the bloody mist had regained his peoples trust and admiration.

Slowly she worked out a schedule; hospital in the morning, appointment and small talk with Mei, back to the hospital, and then dinner with Yagura before finishing off the day's paperwork. During her fifth month Mei gave birth to a bouncing baby girl. The look on Zabuza's face when she told him he had a daughter was almost payment enough for coming to Kiri. That night she and Yagura went out for drinks, and the next morning she woke up next to him.

It should have been awkward, but it wasn't. In fact it felt normal. Soon it became an almost nightly thing. Two months before she was meant to leave the Kiri for good, she found out she was pregnant. The thought of being a mother had terrified hadn't scared Sakura, the thought of never returning to Konoha however did. So she kept it to herself, or she would have if Ao hadn't been so observant. He had noticed her acting "Stranger than usual, even for Konoha shinobi" and peered at her with the Byakugan. The tattletale had told Yagura and Mei right away. Mei, who she had developed a friendship with over the past ten months, had smiled in delight and Yagura had kissed her like never before. Immediately plans were being made, and correspondence to Konoha was started; all without asking her opinion once.

She did her best to put it out of her mind; something that was hard to do with it being constantly talked about by the villagers who continually expressed how happy they were that she would be staying for good, and Mei talking about their kids being on the same team when they were older, and Yagura talking about names and moving her stuff to Kiri. Then one day it became too much and the night before what should have been he last night in Kiri, she left.

She didn't go far, just to the next town over. She treated herself to the hot springs there and simply thought. She loved Yagura, but she also loved Konoha. Staying in Kiri though didn't mean she'd never see Konoha again though, she'd just see it and those she loved a lot less. Naruto found her the next day. He didn't bring up the baby or Yagura, he simply spent the day making her laugh and waited for her to broach the subject. When she had told him her worried he had just laughed and said "Sakura-chan, we've been together since we were thirteen, you haven't lost me yet, what makes you think the distance to Kiri is goanna keep me away?" Naruto had truly grown up from the annoying prankster he had been.

She had smiled and let him lead her back to Kiri; Yagura welcomed her back with a smile and open arms. Within the next month slowly her possessions arrived and she found herself settling into life in Kiri. When she was five months along she was put on bed rest. Most days she read texts, revised lessons for the newest batch of medical corps recruits and visited with Mei. The Mizukage would stop by every day at lunch with her daughter. They would talk mainly about the village and things going on while Sakura held the baby. During those months Sakura became more assured of her place in the village and couldn't help but hope that Mei's daughter would become her child's Naruto, his or her's best friend. After all if it weren't for Naruto she never would have been introduced to Yagura, and then this baby wouldn't soon make its way into their world. Everyone needed a best friend.

* * *

For those of you who might have noticed, there was no update yesterday. This is because I had a medical emergency, I got some bad news, and the next few weeks are going to be challenging. Hopefully I'll be able to keep updating everyday, but if I don't you'll know why; so please have patience with me. In the end there will be 80 pairings. Now then let me know who you want to see tomorrow, I was thinking Haku, maybe.


	18. Haku

Pairing: HakuXSakura

Prompt: Cold to the touch

Read the AN at the bottom!

* * *

Sakura stared at the "Hokage," and resisted the urge to attack. She never would have made it anyway between the guards he had standing around the room and her gigantic belly. Still she met his gaze head on, refusing to back down.

"Haruno-san, your request is highly unreasonable; he is a prisoner of Konoha."

Sakura held back her need to scoff and scratch the man's eyes out "A prisoner you had me sleep with."

"His bloodline will greatly help and assist the village. There is also the fact that this is your mission Haruno-san, as a Kunoichi of Konoha. This child, this future bloodline of Konoha is your responsibility, until he or she is born at which point the village will take it in and begin its training. Then you will be conceive the next child. For this particular bloodline the village will need at least three children to start this bloodline. After this one there is a prospect near Kiri."

Sakura gritted her teeth to keep from screaming. The remaining Kunoichi in the village had all been reduced to incubators any others had married or escaped the village with the initial wave. After Pein's attack on Konoha, Danzo had taken over with an iron fist, quickly attempting to secure any threats. Most of her friends had made it out of the village in time, she however had decided to stay, in an attempt to save her Shishou, she had sent a pregnant Shizune out with the rest, pledging to send what little information she could. Slowly the village had changed; there was very little laughter or smiling, the missions were more high risk and gruesome, and any child showing signs of chakra were recruited to the academy while those showing exceptional promise were sent to ROOT.

Sakura had avoided Danzo's rules for several months, clinging to the fact that she was Tsunade's primary caregiver. He had let it go on for several months until he drugged her and used her absence as a way to send poison through Tsunade, claiming it was an attack by Suna. Everyone knew better but no one spoke of it. Not even a week later she received her scroll with her newest mission. It had had a red seal on it, the color of blood, and in relation the color of life. She had seen the remaining Kunoichi get those scrolls, and knew exactly what was in them. Sakura knew her chances of escaping were slim to none and with no other options had reported to the hokage's office with full knowledge of what was about to happen. She had forcefully accepted her assignment and followed a root member into the bowels of Konoha, to a cell, where it was freezing cold, and had been left there. The man in the cell was older than he had been the last time she had seen him, of course the last time she had seen him she had been thirteen and he had been fourteen. He had lost a lot of his feminine features, having grown more masculine through the years, and his eyes were dead no longer holding the purpose they once had.

They had said nothing for the first two weeks, the both of them simply sat there. Then bored out of her mind, and knowing that is she simply sat down there and didn't get her "mission" done that the punishment for failing would most likely be much worse. It took a few days but eventually he began to respond. She had addressed him by his name, Haku, when asking how he had ended up in a cell in Konoha. Apparently he hadn't been all the way dead that day on the bridge, and even more shocking was the fact that Root had followed them on that first C turned A mission and upon seeing the boy lying there had quickly replaced him with a substitution when no one was looking. He had woken up in a cell with Danzo hovering over him, demanding that he join ROOT. Haku had refused, and had been banished to the cell ever since. Sakura highly doubted that neither the Sandaime nor Tsunade had known about him. Slowly Haku began questioning her, asking about Naruto and the village and what all had happened. She had answered his questions and when he finally asked why she was there she had told him. When he asked about the consequences of her not completing the mission she had told him. He had become worried and then he had kissed her, exactly one month after she had come to his cell. There had been nothing romantic then. She had conceived quickly but kept it hidden from the ROOT doctor that came down once a week to check her progress. She had been given six months to get pregnant and she planned to spend her remaining time in the cell, away from Danzo's eyes. As a result Haku kept the outer edges of the cell colder, holding her at night for extra warmth; it was a necessity that seemed to keep the ROOT agents away a bit longer.

Slowly a romantic relationship began to form between them, and when her stomach began to protrude Haku had placed a hand on it and they had lit up with life and purpose. That day he had vowed to protect her and their child as best he could. Sakura had just kissed him, that was the happiest she could remember being since Danzo had taken over. Knowing that their time with each other would soon be over they began making plans, plans that would get the three of them out of the village. At the end of her fifth month in the cell, and her fourth month of pregnancy she allowed the baby to be discovered and without looking back she had been returned to her home.

It had been four months since then and Sakura was ready to put her plan into action, which was why she was forcing herself to look at Danzo. "My uterus is cold, to the touch, a side effect from the pregnancy, good or bad I do not know. However the child's father may, and to fulfill my mission to the highest of my capabilities I need to find out in case I need to adjust something in diet and or exercise."

"You can be taken to his cell."

"I am in my eighth month of pregnancy Hokage-sama, even if I could make it down the stairs it would be much too cold for me as well as the baby even if its bloodline limit has to do with ice."

"Haruno-san . . ."

"Hokage-same I am simply attempting to follow your orders and do what is best for the village." She bowed, as low and deep as her child would let her, but her eyes never left the man sitting behind the desk.

She watched him study her before nodding once "Very well, I will have the prisoner brought forward, you will be give thirty minutes with him, I suggest having you questions prepared ahead of time. Be ready tomorrow by noon, my men will fetch you and bring you to the location."

Sakura nodded and gave the best smile she could muster, "Of course Hokage-sama."

Without another word she turned and forced herself to waddle out of the office. Tomorrow she, Haku and their baby would escape Konoha and they would only return once Danzo had been eliminated and the Will of Fire was present again. Walking down the street she pressed a hand to herr chest to reassure herself of the three pronged kunai stored in her wrapping, grateful that Naruto had not only learned the Flying Thunder God technique but had been able to sneak the kunai into her through one of his smaller toads. Entering her apartment she went straight to bed, content in knowing that this was going to be the last night in her bed for a good long while.

* * *

And there's Haku. I'll probably do a follow up to this one at some point. It's a bit dark but I like it. I also like the idea of the Danzo taking over universe. I'm thinking of continuing my Fugaku chapter from the original 80 day challenge, whether I do it here or in a separate story I'm going to leave up to you, I'll be setting up a poll on my profile page, you have a week to vote, you can also leave your preference in a review or PM me; either way just let me know. If you need a refresher on the one shot it was chapter 77 of the original 80 day challenge. Don't forget to let me know who you want to see tomorrow.


	19. Shino

Pairing: ShinoXSakura

Prompt: Unforgettable

* * *

Sakura wasn't sure how people seemed to forget Shino; the man had bugs living in him for goodness sakes. There was also the little fact that while his clan was a bit creepy it was still well respected; and if what she had heard was true Shino was among the brightest and most talented of the clan. Still Sakura didn't know him well, a fact she regretted when he came in wounded and couldn't heal him because his bugs refused her chakra. It would be only after asking for help from one of the few Auburame medics that she would be able to save his life. It was then, with Shino's blood on her hands that she would vow to do more research on how best to heal the Aburame clan.

It took several weeks and by the end she was thoroughly disgusted with the medical corps. The amount of information or records on the Aburame clan was miniscule at best. When she prodded some of the more senior medics she received some embarrassed shrugs and some simply said there wasn't enough money in the world to make them treat an Aburame.

With rage fueling her, she had stomped her way into Shino Aburame's room where both he and his father were talking in their usual hushed voices and began asking questions. The two men had seemed more than a little surprised but had answered her questions none the less while watching her scribble down her notes as she went. After two hours she efficiently closed her notebook and promised to be back the next day. When Shino had asked her why her answer had been simple "The Aburame clan is a clan of Konoha, they deserve every amount of attention that the other clans do." Then she had walked away, and over the next week she stopped in his room for two hours every day, and when his stay in the hospital was over she was given a formal invitation to the Aburame sector. Sakura accepted immediately.

Unlike a lot of the other clans the Aburame clan didn't live in a compound, they lived in a sector, a neighborhood almost. It was homey but quiet, Sakura liked it. That afternoon she sat down with the elders of the Aburame clan and was given permission to go through the Aburame archives on the condition the she begin handling all Aburame medical cases. Sakura accepted.

Over the next several months Sakura spent every spare moment at the Aburame compound, mostly in the company of Shino. Shino seemed more than willing to help, explaining different concepts to her. After several months in each other's company Sakura found herself considering Shino as one of her closest friends and it wasn't long before she would find herself coming home to find Shino on her balcony studying some bugs in one of her potted plants.

Naruto just found it weird, and Sai seemed to form a friendship with Shino. Soon Shino was just one of her boys, only a little bit different. Which was why, when he kissed her one night while she was treating his wounds from a recent mission she kissed him back. It most certainly wasn't forgettable.

* * *

I love Shino and Sakura together personally. The poll for the Fugaku story is up, go vote, and don't forget to tell me who you want to see tomorrow.


	20. Shikamaru

Pairing: ShikamaruXSakura

Prompt: Stubborn, bullheaded, beautiful women

* * *

Shikamaru held Asako's hand tightly as the girl tried to pull away from him. Ever since she had hit six the little girl was obsessed with becoming a Kunoichi. Because of this she now had a habit of stealing his kunai for practice, attempting to hide from him, or his least favorite attempting genjustu; something she was actually good at. It irked him to no end. His only consolation was that she was even more determined when she was with the other members of his team or Kurenai's. In fact when she was with him she was downright tame.

"Sakura!" Drawn out of his thoughts at the girl's screech as she renewed her efforts to escape his hold he looked up to lock eyes with his fiancé. She was dressed to the nines with her white hospital coat over her dress. Apparently today was an administrative day, something that never failed to put the pinkette in a bad mood. Letting go of Asako's hand he watched the little girl run to Sakura, his fiancé's arms wide open to intercept the girl. Scooping the girl up into her arms Sakura walked towards him and met him half way, and kissed him, to the obvious disgust of the girl in her arms.

Smiling he wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they began walking towards the dango shop, Asako talking a mile a minute. The girl's chatter continued through lunch, Sakura nodding along and commenting every now and again. The chattering continued until they reached the playground, that's when she saw kids her age and was off. Taking a seat on the bench together they watched her together. "She's so talkative, I have no idea where she gets it from."

Sakura hummed in agreement lying her head on his shoulder "I know for a fact Kurenai isn't that talkative, and from what I remember and from what you've told me Asuma wasn't exactly a chatty Cathy." She paused a moment "It must be Ino."

That made him laugh, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder again "Long day at the hospital?"

She groaned "Metings all day. People whining all day, I now understand why Shishou only accepted a position in the hospital and turned down running it."

He snorted "I don't think the village could afford her throwing more chairs out windows."

"So that's what I have to do to get out of meetings. I knew there was a reason I was marrying you."

"And here I thought it was for my massive charm."

She kissed his cheek "That's only a small part of it. It's getting dark though, and if I remember correctly Kurenai should be back and she'll want to see Asako."

Nodding he stood up before holding out his hand to her and helping her up, "Yeah we better get going."

"Or maybe not, she's gone."

Sighing Shikamaru turned around to find the playground, as Sakura said, void of Asako. "Two seconds, we took our eyes off her for two seconds."

Sakura laughed "You take the upper part of the village, and I'll take the lower part and we'll meet in the middle."

He nodded "When we have kids we're putting them on leashes, I don't care if you think it makes us look like Inuzukas."

Sakura laughed and kissed him one more time before disappearing in a flurry of petals. Smiling to himself he took off; his life was full of stubborn, bull headed, beautiful women and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Shikamaru done. Really surprised about the response I got for the Haku chapter, and a lot of requests to continue, I will consider it! That's all I'm going to promise for now. Fugaku poll is up, you have until Friday to vote so go vote. Also leave a review and let e know who you want to see tomorrow!


	21. Deidra

Pairing: DeidraXSakura

Prompt: Starless

* * *

Sakura enjoyed looking at the stars. It helped comfort her. It helped remind her that the person she loved wasn't that far away, and that when she was looking at the stars there was a good chance _he _was looking at them as well. In fact many of their letters were simple lists of things they saw in the stars on a certain night. His lists were always a bit eccentric; he was an artist after all. Instead of bunnies or cats or dogs he saw explosions and new justsu formed within the stars. Sakura supposed that was how she knew she was in love, because the next night she would find herself earnestly looking for it in the stars.

Still her favorite nights were the ones when there were no stars. Those were the nights when as she was lying in her bed that her mattress would dip down and his arms would hold her. Those were the nights when she would barely sleep because he wouldn't stop talking about his art. Then he would stay quiet as she prattled on about her latest poison, asking questions occasionally. He called it her art.

The next morning he would be gone, and she'd only be left with the stars. And as always she would see his name spelled there; DEIDRA, and all she would do it smile and wait for the next starless night.

* * *

This one is short; but this is how I saw it. Let me know who you want to see tomorrow and don't forget to vote in the Fugaku poll. See you tomorrow.


	22. Ibiki Take 2

Pairing: IbikiXSakura

Prompt: Understand

* * *

Sakura was not a big fan of pain. She didn't like causing it and she certainly didn't like experiencing it. In fact the only type of pan Sakura could stand was the type she could make go away in other people. So when she started dating Ibiki Morino more than a few people were thrown for a loop. Ibiki was the king if pain, he knew the right places to hit, had lived through more than his fair share of it and wasn't afraid to inflict it on himself if the need arose. However it wasn't just that one difference that boggled people's minds; Sakura was almost always smiling, Ibiki was almost always scowling, Sakura was usually cheerful and Ibiki was more than a little rough around the edges and so the list went on.

Sakura however didn't care. The people who watched them with sharp eyes and curious glances had no idea what happened behind closed doors. The start of their relationship had been strictly platonic. It had all started when the ANBU had found Orochimaru's lair and Kabuto's tapes of his "experiments." Sakura had forced herself to look at the tapes three times to fully grasp what the twisted medic had set out to do. Because of the tapes she found several cures to incurable diseases, several poison antidotes, and several new techniques to aid in different healing matters. Still the tapes had been gruesome, so gruesome that several ANBU members had actually thrown up. Ibiki however had watched every moment beside her, and when she had needed it he had held her hand.

The tapes had left her with severe nightmares to the point where she would go several days without sleeping. In the end someone had ended up snitching to Ibiki and the man had stormed her office dragging her to ANBU headquarters and into his office. He had effectively set her down on the couch thrown a blanket at her and told her to get some sleep; too tired to refuse she had laid on the couch and fallen asleep to the sound of his pen scratching on paper. It was the first time she had slept without nightmares since she had started watching the videos. It became routine, and she soon became a fixture in his office and a friendship struck up between them. Soon Ibiki would only go to her for treatment, and if she weren't there then he would go to her student, one Hanabi Hyuuga, but only if he were desperate. Eventually he became a fixture in her office as well. Sharing her desk and space in order to gain a little piece and quiet from his ANBU. Sakura didn't mind, she spent most of her time in the wards and was constantly in out, and if she were to be honest his presence soothed her.

When they kissed for the first time there was no big fuss about it, they simply came to the mutual agreement to move their relationship forward, and move forward it did. Ibiki was a no fuss sort of guy and Sakura loved that; she had been through a war and seen more horrible things than any person should probably have to, she didn't need things sugar coated. In exchange she helped calm Ibiki, and because a relationship requires work, they were both forced to ease up on their workaholic ways. Still people didn't understand their relationship, and that was okay, because they did. For Sakura Ibiki was her calm, her safe haven, she never had a nightmare when he held her at night, he was real with her and never lied to her, she trusted him with her heart and he handled it as though it were glass, and she never worried that he might shatter it, because she knew he wouldn't. For Ibiki, Sakura was light from his otherwise dark profession, she lit up the room and made him smile, she would chastise him about pushing himself and she looked past his scars to see the man underneath, she was beautiful, stubborn, safehaven and all his and he couldn't be more grateful.

So, no, they didn't care what people thought, they were each other's safe havens and really who could understand that?

* * *

I have no clue where this came from O_O still I like it. The part about Kabuto comes from the original 80 day challenge, and I like that I was able to reuse that for this as a jumping off point. I do realize that no one requested him and that I've already done him, but this is what the muse gave me. Perhaps the muse will be more receptive tomorrow, so leave who you want to see tomorrow. There have been a lot of requests for Gaara, Kiba, and Hiashi, so let me know. Also don't forget to go vote in the pool on my page about how I should continue the Fugaku chapter from the original 80 Day challenge. I've already gotten over 30 votes, I didn't realize people felt that strongly about that chapter, so that's awesome. I'm done rambling now, see you tomorrow.


	23. Sasori

Pairing: SasoriXSakura

Prompt: Butt Kicking

* * *

Sasori stared at his daughter, or more specifically the doll in her arms. He supposed he should have seen this coming; he had done the same thing, though his had been on a greater school. Akane though had taken after her mother, she was more thoughtful and considerate; she wasn't artistic. He supposed that good considering how his life had gone before he had been brought back to the village . . . by force.

In the months after Sakura and his grandmother had defeated him, he had been imprisoned his chakra sealed. During the next two years his grandmother had set to work undoing what he had done to himself, turning him back to human. They had called Sakura into help during one of the last and most difficult surgery. She had stayed to oversee his physical therapy, to make sure he recovered; secretly he thought she had stayed to see him in pain. Apparently shoving a sword threw someone didn't exactly inspire good will. Still she had stayed, watching over him with all the professionalism of a doctor of her caliber, and when he caught her having a problem with a poison he couldn't help but butt in. Even with his chakra still sealed his knowledge of poisons was great and he hated to admit it but she wasn't half bad either. Of course there was an armed guard as well.

Eventually they became constants in each other's lives and the guard vanished. She was his only source of intelligent conversation, all his grandmother did was nag, and everyone else was scared that he would turn them into puppets. He also knew that he had no chance of going back into the field; apparently defecting, joining a crime organization and nearly killing the current Kazekage didn't inspire a vote of confidence. However, after three months he hadn't been able to help but wonder why she was still there? He was fine, his therapy long done, and it wasn't as though Suna needed her to go through their poisons, they did have his grandmother and he supposed they had him as well.

His answer came several months later after they had spent a night together. With no remorse of weakness she had informed him that she was pregnant. Something had stirred within him at those words but he had simply stared at her before she had shrugged and left the room. He retreated to his rooms after that to think. While ignoring his grandmother's nagging he came to his conclusion, Suna had hired the woman that had intrigued him to breed his child and give him some sort of bond to his village. He wouldn't allow it. After that he began avoiding the woman. Seven months later his grandmother invaded his workspace and threw a picture at him; in it was a baby, she had red hair and green eyes, and she had been the most beautiful child he had ever seen. That night he had snuck from his grandmother's home and snuck into the hospital. He had stared at the child through the nursery window, eventually her presence joined his. "I was stationed here on a one year diplomatic mission, to try and help the hospital and share techniques in exchange for several scrolls on classified information. That one night stand with you was a stress reliever, I never expected her to come out of it. Naruto nearly had a heart attack when I wrote him, or at least that's what Kakashi told me when he came to visit."

"And now you'll take her back to Konoha."

"Nope, under international law, she is a citizen of Suna, because you're her father. Luckily for me Gaara likes me; he's extended my stay and accepted as a diplomat. You're stuck with us, unless you've decided to continue to hide in your workshop."

He had faced her head on "I am no coward, I will protect my daughter. She will know her father."

She had nidded "Good, she's going to need someone to watch over her while I'm away on missions, but let's be clear, she's our daughter, and I use the word out sparingly. You were not here for the pregnancy nor did you go through labor. So in reality I am being very kind in giving you any credit at all." He had simply smiled.

It had been six years since then, and in his artistic mind his daughter was perfect. She had already mastered several aspects of puppetry through him simply explaining the concepts to her. Recently she had even taken to creating her own puppets recently. She had already made smaller versions of him and Sakura as well as the dog Sakura's cursed former sensei had bestowed upon them. However it was the puppet that she now held in her hands that puzzled him. It looked like a newborn, not something necessarily unusual for other little girls; his daughter however had no desire to play with dolls unless it was training. This puppet looked like him; its eyes were also his. He raised an eyebrow in question.

The little girl just shrugged "I think it's going to be a boy." He continued to stare at herm she sighed in an almost put out way "The baby in mommy's tummy, I think it's going to be a boy. I heard her talking about it with Kazekage's sister. I'm going to go touch up his eyes now." He nodded as she walked off towards her room where she had her little workshop set up.

Making his way towards their bedroom he paused in the doorway and watched as she examined herself in the mirror, a small bump already protruding from her abdomen. Over the last six years their relationship had evolved. He loved her, though he'd never say it out loud, which was fine because she didn't say it out loud either. Their relationship was strange but it was theirs.

"You're pregnant?"

She turned to smile at him, it was soft, and he found that it was comforting in a way "You've been holed up in your workshop, working on that new poison, you're oblivious when you're focused on a new project." He inclined his head; it was a fair enough point.

"How far along are you?"

"Four and a half months, to be fair I didn't notice until a month and a half ago. By then I decided to wait a little bit. Akane, however, overheard me talking to Temari after picking her up from the academy. Temari had noticed I was sick. I decided to let her tell you, thought you might not hide this time if I did."

He didn't say anything; he simply crossed the room and kissed her, the slight bump pressing against his abdomen. He'd never say it out loud, but he was glad the pink haired woman in front of him had kicked his ass all those years ago.

* * *

Sasori's done. Let me know in a review who you want to see tomorrow. Gaara, Kiba, Naruto, someone else let me know!


	24. Gaara

Pairing: GaaraXSakura

Prompt: Together

* * *

Gaara stared at the tiny animal sleeping on top of his paperwork. Sakura had thought the animal would be a good idea; something to keep him company while she was away on missions. He had begun to argue that he didn't need any company and that he would be more then fine with his brother and the elders barging in, but she had quickly rebuked that. Without another word she had set the animal in his lap, kissed his cheek and set out on her newest mission.

His first day with the animal was fairly entertaining, between trying to keep it from sending his paperwork every which way and the thing constantly climbing on his shoulders he got absolutely nothing done. The second day the climbing continued but the thing moved on to pouncing on his robes, and shredding the ugly curtains Temari had picked out all those years ago. He started to kind of like it after that. On the third day it had begun using his hat as a bed, scratched and hissed at some of the elders and bit Kankuro on the nose when he went to study it. By day four the small little thing found a near permanent spot on his shoulder. On day five it was chasing arguing jounin out of his office. By day six he couldn't help but admit he liked the tiny little thing. It was selective about who it deemed worthy to be in its' presence, it wasn't afraid to fight back, it considered the office its own and protected it with a fierceness he often didn't see in gennin; yes he liked the kitten.

Sakura returned home, thoroughly exhausted and covered in filth, not to mention it was midday which meant it was hot as hell. She had trudged home, taken an ice cold shower and made her way to her husband's office. Four years ago Temari had married Shikamaru, and come to Konoha as a live in Suna representative and due to political mumbo jumbo, they wanted a live in Konoha representative as well. Sakura having just come off a bad relationship had jumped at the chance, eager at the thought of going to a place where no one knew her. How wrong she had been, everyone seemed to know her; whether it was from the time with Sasori or the war everyone seemed to know her and for what had to be the hundredth time she cursed her pink hair. She was put in the hospital and began working, earning respect and doing what she had to do. However after six months she needed a change, she had gone to the Kazekage's office with every intention of asking for a mission, only to find him in a glare off with one of the elders who immediately turned the glare upon her. It had taken everything she had to not laugh out loud, he was nowhere near Tsunade's level; the woman had mastered that look in her teens. She had pointedly told said elder to leave that she was there to discuss private matters for the Kazekage's ears only. The man had stormed out of the office and the Kazekage had turned his stare on her. She had grinned sheepishly and simply plopped down in one of the chairs in front of his desk and asked "Want some help with the paperwork, the non-secretive stuff of course." He had simply passed her a stack of papers and she had gone to work. It became a daily thing, it gave her a break from the hospital and it gave him a break from the elders, several of them weren't he biggest fan. In fact Sakura was pretty sure several of them had cursed her existence a year later when she actually married Gaara. It had been three years since then and Sakura now ran the poison and emergency room departments in the hospital, she had also begun taking on missions for the village, and she still helped him manage the paperwork.

More than a little excited to see her husband she picked up her pace a bit. Opening the door she stared at the sight in front of her. There her husband sat, focused on his paperwork, and on the corner of his desk sat the kitten she had dropped in his lap less than a week ago, looking fully at home. Stopping to scratch the kitten's head, she smiled as it purred and Gaara finally looked up at her. Pulling away from the kitten she went in and kissed him, before settling in his lap. "I see you like your new friend."

"She's quite entertaining. In the past five days she's bitten Kankuro on his nose and scratched up several of the elders faces to a point of blood. They are not a fan of her."

"So she's a keeper?"

"So far that has been part of my criteria when it comes to allowing women in my life."

Sakura nodded, "Makes sense, they hated Temari and the're not overly fond of Matsuri. I think it's because they know we'll hurt them if they ever make a move towards you."

He stared at her "You do realize I am the Kazekage, correct?"

She nodded "Yep, but they load you up with paper work," she looked around his office with paper scattered everywhere "I love you but paperwork is not one of your strengths."

"The cat did this."

"Sure she did, don't forget that I know you." The man shrugged as the cat jumped off the desk and on to Sakura's lap and she once again turned to her husband "So what did you name her?" There was an awkward pause as her stomach began to sink, "You didn't name her did you?"

Another moment of silence passed and he said "I didn't know I was supposed to."

"What have you been calling her?"

"Cat."

Sakura couldn't help but burst out laughing "Then we'll decide on one together."

Gaara smiled "Yes, well I believe our best work is done together."

* * *

So if you haven't noticed it's been a few days since I've updated. As I mentioned a few days ago I'm going through medical issues right now and some days I'm not capable of updating. Luckily today I was. Leave a review and let me know who you want to see next.


	25. Kankuro

Pairings: KankuroXSakura

Prompt: Curious Creatures

Please read the A.N.

* * *

"Kankuro!" Kankuro winced as his wife's voice echoed down to his workshop. The woman had a set of lungs on her and when she used them it rarely meant good things for him. Deciding to ignore it he turned back to the puppet in front of him ready to set back to work when the call came again, only with a little extra, "Kankuro, if you don't get your butt up here now I'm coming down there."

Nope, nope, nope he did not want that. Their marriage worked on several specific principles; he did all the cooking, she dealt with their daughter's academy teachers, he stayed away from the hospital (especially the poison department) and she absolutely stayed out of his workshop. The fact that he was willing to come down meant something was wrong. Dropping his tools he sprinted up the stairs and into the living room where his pink haired wife stood, gazing down at their two daughters.

Their daughters were spitting images of Sakura, pink hair and all, but they had his mischievous streak; which was why he wasn't at all that surprised to find the girls playing with _that _particular puppet. Sure he had had it all locked up under several seals but his daughters were smart and he couldn't help but be a little proud that they had gotten past it all. Another part of him was scared, Sakura hated _this _puppet, and had begged him to get rid of it. He had agreed, but when it came time for it he simply couldn't do it and had locked it away in his workshop where Sakura never went. However he should have known to move it once his girls began displaying their more curious sides; a fact that was only backed up by the rage in Sakura's eyes.

"You promised me that you got rid of it, you swore to me!"

He held up his hands in defense "Sakura, I know you're mad . . ."

"Mad does not even begin to describe this. He almost killed me! He shoved a sword though me!" Her rant went on and he looked behind her at their daughters who were listening to Sakura's story with great attention, figures. Turning back to his wife he found her glaring at him, now silent. With a motion of his head their girls ran from the room, abandoning the puppet, and he turned to Sakura.

"I know I promised to get rid of him, but I couldn't. He's a part of Suna's history, both the good and the bad, and he was an amazing puppeteer." He watched as most of the anger vanished from Sakura's eyes; most not all.

"You still promised."

He nodded "I know I did, and I had him locked up in the workshop under several locks and seals; the sae ones we use to keep the secret files locked up. A jounin shouldn't have been able to get past those seals, the fact that the girls did is major."

He watched as her eyebrows rose, before moving forward and wrapping her arms around him in a hug, he eagerly returned it. "Lock Sasori up outside of the house, in one of vaults in the archives, I don't want to see it again."

He smiled "Of course."

"I'm serious Kankuro, if I see it again I'm destroying it."

And Kankuro knew she was completely serious, and after her little story, he knew the girls would be anxious to get their hands on it again and dig up any information they could. The women in his life were all curious creatures, and he loved it.

* * *

Here's Kankuro, let me know who you want to see tomorrow. And tomorrow I will announce the winner of the Fugaku poll, if you haven't voted go do so! Also I am looking for a Beta, maybe two to help with several of my stories and help catch what I miss. PM me if you're interested and I'll send you the details.


	26. Zabuza

Sakura stared at the boys in front of her . . . or grown men she supposed. It had been thirteen, almost fourteen years since she had last seen them, and they had both grown. Even Naruto, who had been shorter than she, when she had last seen him, was several inches taller than she was now. Her heart almost ached at the thought of having to fight them, but she had no choice, and if she moved quickly she'd have the upper hand if the looks of shock on their faces were anything to go by.

Not hesitating she moved in, removing the slim sword from its' sheathe, Sakura moved in to strike. She went after Sasuke first; he'd be underestimating her, remembering her as the foolish besotted little girl their last meeting. She got a good strike in to his dominate upper arm, and she was moving to knock him out when he finally jumped away from her. She moved quickly a moment later as Naruto came in close in an effort to incapacitate her. It was almost too easy to dodge. Sasuke came after her a moment later, his arm still bleeding profusely, but his sharrigan was spinning furiously, and she quickly looked away before he could pull her into an illusion.

Putting some distance between her and the boys she took a second to feel her surroundings and frowned as several more chakra signatures entered the outer perimeter of where they were. They had back up, and hers was currently several miles out, and would risk exposure if they came to her aid now. The chakra signatures were strong, and several of them were familiar. She let out a sigh, she was vastly outnumbered and wouldn't stand a chance as soon as their back-up arrived, which left her one choice; run. She scowled at the thought; she hated running, retreating and giving up, but she'd rather live to fight another day than fight a fool's fight.

Quickly putting a bit more distance between her and her old teammates, she let a kunai with an attached exploding tag fly; the explosion would provide a distraction, and the smoke would provide cover. Not waiting around she made a mad dash out of the vicinity and started running at full speed.

The trees whirled by as she focused on getting to her home while out maneuvering the several chakra signatures that had locked on to hers. Reaching the end of her route she left the trees for the ground heading towards the rushing sound of the waterfall. It was a dangerous spot even for a shinobi; one wrong step and your life would be claimed by the year round icy waters. Taking one of several memorized paths she crossed the stones carefully, allowing her pursuers to catch up, to watch her as she neared the edge of the waterfall. She didn't look back until she had reached the end. Standing on the rather large rock; she took a moment to stare at those who had come after her. She recognized Kakashi immediately, he was wearing his special Hokage armor, and he was attempting to speak above the rush of the water. If she focused she could hear the words; hear him begging her to back away from the edge, and to come back home. She heard the word parents at some point, and she hoped he wasn't talking about hers, because they had never cared for her; she the daughter who should have been a son. Still on some level she was a bit touched; her entire old team had made an effort to retrieve her, even her old sensei who was now the leader of one of the most powerful hidden shinobi villages. Too bad for them she had no desire to go back. She took the one last step that would take her over the falls and she fell.

Falling held a weightless feeling to it, one she cherished, but was gone too quickly as she was quickly snagged by a hard body half way down, before going through the falls and into a system of caves that were hidden there. She was set on her feet a moment later, and she smiled at the teenager who had pulled her in.

Walking ahead of the boy, she navigated the tunnels to the main living space that had been created, the friendly and excited chatter making her smile as she walked in. Smiling at the people there, and throwing out a few greeting she walked past them and down into another hall, navigating her way towards a hall that was off limits to all but her and Zabuza.

It had been thirteen years since Zabuza Momichi had kidnapped her from the bridge; knocking her out and taking her just moments after Haku had died. Sasuke had been unconscious and Naruto and Kakashi had been busy dealing with Gato and his new men. When she had woken up he had made his intentions crystal clear, she was to become his new tool.

She had spent the first year attempting escapes and waiting for her teammates or her village to come after her. Meanwhile, Zabuza forced training upon her, and she had completed it, too scared that he might kill her if she didn't. When it had become utterly clear that a rescue wasn't going to happen, she started putting effort into her training, channeling the anger at being abandoned into changing herself, into becoming stronger. It had taken a few years but gradually she became deadly, learning how to fight, how to go undercover, and of course how to wield a sword. And slowly but surely a new goal began to form before her, a goal to become more than just a tool to the man who had taken her in, to hopefully become a friend. It had gone even farther.

Entering the room at the end of the hall she smiled at the sight of him. Zabuza was fast asleep in bed, with Tadashi sleeping on his chest. Closing the door silently behind her, she stripped off her clothes, and grabbed a large tee-shirt and fresh underwear before slipping in bed beside him. His face wasn't bandaged and he looked almost peaceful in his sleep. She placed a kiss on his forehead before turning her attention to the babe on his chest. She smiled as he started to squirm, he would be getting hungry, and his small little belly would be calling for food soon. She reached out and stroked his black hair, relishing in the softness that only a baby could provide.

That was when she felt his eyes on her and she turned her attention back to him. She watched as he sat making sure to hold the six month old, as he did so. His voice was quiet when he spoke "Our son has been very fussy this morning. He missed you." Sakura smiled, the babe had hardly been way from her side since he was born, and she imagined a prolonged absence of several days would make him fussy. She had pumped milk before leaving but Tadashi had never been a fan of bottles. She almost felt sorry for her partner if he hadn't had an abundance of help while she'd been away. Taking the baby from his father she held him while he continued to sleep, and she realized just how much she had missed her baby while she had been away. It had been a necessary evil though. Keeping her voice soft she told him of her news "I've confirmed another one, but it'll be several days before we're able to retrieve her."

"Why?"

"Konoha shinobi have swarmed the area. I was spotted, and confronted by my old team, including the Hokage."

She felt him freeze. "You were able to escape obviously."

She hummed her yes "I'm sure they think I'm dead."

"You led them to the falls?"

"And I went over; Akira's the one who pulled me in. He's getting better at his landings too."

"He replaced the security measures?"

"If he didn't I suspect we'd have noticed by a swarm of Konoha nin invading our home."

"Security isn't something to be lax about Sakura, our people are here, and our SON is here."

She cut her eyes to him, and raised a brow in question. A moment later he tilted his head. It was as close to an apology as she would get. She knew what was at stake.

During her training they had stumbled across these caves, she had been fifteen at the time, and they had been on the run from hunter nin. It had been the perfect place to hide. Slowly they had made it into their home, only going as far as what was now the main living space. Zabuza had taken time build a few pieces of furniture and she had bought several futons, and with a simple water jutsu they had set up a permanent camp. They would return to t after their mercenary assignments and would rest for a few days before going on another. On one of these missions they would stumble across a grandmother and her grandson, they had been refugees from Kiri, and much to her surprise they wielded the same Kekkai Genkai as Haku had. Apparently the boy hadn't been the last of his people. Something in Zabuza had changed that day and he had offered them refuge.

The old woman had been hesitant to accept t first, but she and her young grandson had had nothing, were living on the street, and winter was coming. It hadn't taken much to persuade them to return with them. That night as they watched the new additions to their caves sleep, Zabuza confided a new dream to her; to save those who had been cast out of Kiri during those dark times. By that time the fourth Mizukage had finally been taken down, but Zabuza had no desire to return to his old village.

Over the next several years they continued to take mercenary work while finding others with Kekkai Genkai or who simply had potential, and Zabuza began to train them. They were thirty strong now, with a mixture of all ages, from old to young. They had created a community with highly skilled shinobi and a few civilians, and Zabuza was their leader.

Tadashi's fussing brought her out of her memories and she situated herself on the bed, in order to feed him. He took to his lunch with greed, and Sakura relaxed a bit. She carefully watched her son and held him a little closer.

She and Zabuza had evolved into something more when she had reached twenty-one. At that point the series of caves had been expanded, and thanks to several different jutsu they had been able to form rooms and a series of apartment like homes in the mountain the caves and tunnels resided in. Furthermore, Zabuza had been smart in picking who he had chosen to come live in their safe haven; making sure that they had carpenters and farmers to help with more mundane tasks. Furniture and other things had been built by the few civilian carpenters that had come with a few of their chosen charges while those being trained as shinobi had taken to their own mission work in order to provide money. A garden had been started several miles away from their home and was tended by trained shinobi in shifts; a strong genjutsu was used to keep it hidden while two old farmers took turns tending to the food in shifts. Meanwhile their home was protected by strong genjutsu and those with the kekkai genkai to control the water all around them. They kept the water freezing, and rushing at speeds that would kill anyone who didn't know its' secrets.

It had been after taking in their hard work that Zabuza had pulled Sakura towards his private rooms, and their relationship had evolved past master and tool, or just friends and into a partnership. They had been careful to make sure that she wouldn't conceive, a newborn was loud, and you couldn't move at a moment's notice with a baby. Not to mention it was she and Zabuza that took the more dangerous missions, their students still not quite at the mastery skill level but far beyond their peers at would have been the academy. Four years into their relationship, after a mission that had left Sakura injured rather badly, they had forgotten all precaution and she had ended up with child. The knowledge had terrified her, and she had thought more than once about ending the pregnancy without telling Zabuza, but she hadn't been able to. She had told him, and they had discussed the pros and cons before deciding to keep their child. It had been ten years since they had started their community, their students were now skilled enough to help protect the homestead and take on some of the more dangerous missions. Sakura however, was confined to the tunnels, in order to assure both her, and their child's health. And she had remained there until three days ago.

She hadn't been prepared to miss her son so much, and she had been even less prepared to meet her past again. And she knew that with the sudden influx of Konoha shinobi to the area, that they would stop taking missions for a few months. They had more than enough money to last them for a while, and as long as they were careful the garden wouldn't be discovered. Walks into the nearest town would still be allowed, but it would be dressed as civilians or merchants. If she and Zabuza chose to go, they would use a strong genjutsu. Sighing she noticed that Tadashi was done and she quickly burped him, and handed him back to his father. She changed quickly, and knew that she'd need to hit the hot springs hidden deep within the caverns later that night. When she was done she took Tadashi back and she and Zabuza made their way back to the common area, to surround themselves with their people; to surround themselves with their family. And Sakura couldn't help but smiled at that thought, she was fully and truly happy with her life.

* * *

So obviously this challenge failed. Due to an array of health problems I have decided to change this into an update once week;y dump-pot of Sakura one-shots with different pairings. This gives you guys a week to review and request who you would like to see in next week's pairing. So leave a review and let me know what you think!

Also this prompt comes from googling Zabuza and Sakura prompts. This came up on the ZabuSaku tumblr, and the prompt was originally created by the owner of said tumblr with the code name Stone Medusa, so check her out if you're interested in more Zabuza and Sakura.


	27. Shisui 2

Shisui focused his attention fully on the woman in front of him. She was busy scooping out another bite of ice cream; her hair was a mess, love bites were scattered all over her body, her lips were swollen from being kissed so much, and she was only wearing one of his tee-shirts. It was in that moment that Shisui realized just how lucky of a man he was.

Here he was, standing in his girlfriend's kitchen at nearly two thirty in the morning, eating ice cream and discussing the pros and cons of poisoned senbon. They had been dating for a little over a year. It had been nothing serious at first. Naruto and Sasuke had been interfering with her dates, and to tick them off she had walked right up to him and asked him out.

It had shocked him to be quite honest. More than once he had been told how quiet he was, how he wasn't quite the heart throb a lot the men in the clan were. Not to mention in the past several years he had distanced himself from the clan quite a bit. After the attempted rebellion, which he had helped come to an end peacefully, he had more or less been shunned.

In fact, the only reason he had been at team seven's training field that day was because Itachi, one of his few true friends, had dragged him along. He had stood there watching Sakura in her glorious anger, ranting at the two boys in front of her, and couldn't help but agree with everything she had said. She was a twenty-three-year-old Kunoichi, with a big enough bounty on her head to make a nation rich. She was the top medic in the world surpassing, Tsunade several years previously, and she was more than capable of handling any man that came her way.

So when she marched up and asked him out at the end of her tirade, who was he to say no? The yes that had come from his lips had caused both Itachi and Sasuke to do a double take, but the smile she had rewarded him with had been more than worth the pestering questions on the way home.

News of the date spread quickly across Konoha, and even quicker through the Uchiha clan. Sakura was a bit of an oddity within the clan, while she had the approval of the elders and the Patriarch and Matriarch, she had turned down any and all offers from Uchiha men. So the fact that she had actually _asked_ Shisui on a date, over all the other men, who were actually in good standing among the clan puzzled everyone.

In the three days leading up to their date Shisui had fielded more attention from the clan than he had in fourteen years. In the end he had chosen to keep his mouth shut. From what little he knew about Sakura Haruno, she was a private person who treasured those close to her. She also wasn't known for playing games.

Still Shisui didn't hold out much hope for more than that one date. He had been careful to pick her up on time from her home, and had taken her to a homey and warm little restaurant in the civilian district. They went practically unnoticed, and had ended up staying till closing, having completely lost track of time while talking. As it turned out they had quite a bit in common especially when it came to books and movies.

He had dropped her off at her apartment with plans for lunch two days later. Despite her protests that he didn't have to, he picked her up from the hospital for their lunch date. They had spent the time talking about her work at the hospital. It was something he found completely fascinating. It was also a job Shisui knew he was completely incapable of doing.

Over the next two months they saw quite a bit of each other, though nothing was made official.

However, fate, also known as the Uchiha Clan, was quick to intervene. He was sent off on a three-month mission. It was something he had no doubt the clan had requested for him. If Sakura Haruno was going to be interested in an Uchiha it needed to be a prominent one, a strong Uchiha whose children would benefit from her chakra control. That put Shisui out of the running.

He had lost all hope during those three months away, entirely certain that one of his clan members had swooped in and stolen her heart. When he returned home he was filthy, tired, and more than a little cranky. So when he walked into his apartment, to find it completely clean and dust free, a warm meal cooking on the stove, and a pink haired kunoichi wearing the most wonderful little black dress he had ever seen; he was more than a little surprised.

He didn't question it, quickly showering and changing, to come out to a wonderful glass of fine and a delicious dinner. They had talked for hours, and then out of the blue she had leaned over and kissed him. That night he made their relationship official, and made out with his girlfriend on the couch before walking her home at sic thirty in the morning.

After that his life seemed to include a lot more Sakura. Something he was incredibly happy about. It also seemed to include a lot more of the clan popping up at his apartment. Eventually, he began to hide out at Sakura's. Very quickly he found space in the closet for his clothes, a few drawers in the dresser, and space in her bed. After another two months, he ended the lease on his apartment, and fully moved in with her.

He still had run-ins with members of his clan, but it was mainly those he cared about, those he still considered family; like Itachi and Sasuke. Over the months Naruto and Sasuke had seemed to warm up to the idea of him and Sakura, although they still glared at him anytime he kissed her. And when he snuggled up to her while she was cooking they looked ready to murder him, but it was all in good fun.

Watching Sakura take another bite of the ice cream he couldn't help but ask "What do you want?"

He watched as her green eyes met his, a contemplative look taking over her features "I think I'd like a girl."

Shisui smiled, his eyes dropping to her barely protruding stomach "Any particular reason?"

A mischievous grin overtook her face "Your clan won't be as interested."

Shisui laughed "Then they're crazy, any daughters of ours will be just as bad ass as their mother. Major butt kickers."

He watched her face light up in laughter, watching as she moved towards him. Taking his face between her hands she kissed him soundly on the lips, before pulling back. Shisui's hands moved forward immediately settling on the small baby bump. "Let's have all girls. Ten of them in fact."

Sakura frowned again "Ten might be a bit excessive."

"Or the best thing ever."

She only laughed and reached for the ice cream again. Not wanting to let her go, Shisui hugged her from behind, hands immediately finding her bump again. The idea of being a father amazed him, and thrilled him. Shisui Uchiha could not be happier.

* * *

I'm back after what feels like the longest hiatus ever. This was requested by Xx Onyx Pearl xX. i think for the most part I'm only going to update this when I have an idea for a Sakura one-shot or someone makes a Sakura pairing request. So let me know what you think and go check out my Sakura Naruto oneshot No Uchiha Babies Ever. I'm debating on turning that into an actual story, leave a review there and let me know what you think.


End file.
